Downfall of the Silver Millennium
by NeoVaihlo
Summary: The Silver Millennium faces its last 16 years as the Negaverse moves to crush it. Will the creation of the Sailor Scouts and the new Senshi Guardian be enough to push the evil back? please review.
1. A Tragic Beginning

**_DOWNFALL OF THE SILVER MILLENEUM_**

Chapter 1: A Tragic Beginning

This story starts seven months before the birth of Princess Serena. As we all know, a planet was destroyed, and is now an asteroid belt; that planet is where this story starts. Tritus: Location, 2 light years away from Pluto. It has its own sun and moon, and ruled by King Llander and Queen Robin. The heir to the throne is their year old son, Koaru. That is all the info you get, now read the story.

"Aw, it is great to be home." King Llander sighed as he walked into the throne room. "Well, Queen Serenity is finally with child." his wife, Queen Robin, said as she entered behind him. As they sat down, a maid walked toward the Queen. "My Lady," she said, "the Prince is sleeping like an angel." Robin sighed, "Good. Please keep an eye on him, will you?" The maid bowed and left. Llander laughed, "Robin, you worry about that son of ours way too much." Robin shrugged, "He's only 13 months old, I can't help it."

Outside of the castle a man approached the front gate. A soldier approached the man, spear leveled. "Please state your name and business." The man reached into his cloak. "My business," he said, "is revenge." The man whipped his hand out of his cloak, and the soldier was sliced in half. A soldier on top of the wall gasped as he watched his comrade fall to the ground, then the rest of him hit the ground. He turned toward the soldiers resting inside the first wall. "We're under attack! Get your asses in gear!" No sooner had he given the order when the entire wall section he was standing on glowed white, then exploded like a giant cherry bomb. As the soldiers ran and tried to organize themselves, the man walked through the hole in the wall. "Yomas, ATTACK!" a large group of demons rushed into the confused battalion and ripped them to pieces. The man then continued through towards the palace.

"What the hell is going on out there!" Llander roared as the sound of an explosion echoed through the walls. A general rushed into the throne room. "We're being attacked!" Llander drew his sword. "Get the army assembled, and prepare to strike back!" Robin stood and picked up her spear. "God, whoever that is, they picked a bad day." she said, drawing energy into the spearhead, causing it to glow a light blue. The general rushed out of the room, only to fly back in as a burnt and mangled corpse.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked the man wearing the cloak as he stepped into the throne room. Llander stepped forward. "Who are you, and tell us what you want." The man in the cloak started to laugh, an evil, blood-curdling laugh that caused Llander, Robin and their Royal Guards to shiver. "How could you forget me," the man said, pulling back his hood, "after all, you were the last to see me..._brother._"

Llander's heart skipped a beat. "You! How?" The man approached, and Robin turned and saw the maid in the doorway. "My lady, what is happening?" Robin knew what to do instantly. "Leah! Get Koaru and get away from here, NOW!" The maid hesitated for a moment, then ran back out. The man smiled, "So, you two did have a kid, eh? Guess I'll have to kill him too." Llander had had enough. "You will not touch my son!" he shouted as he charged, sword trailing behind him. The man drew his own sword, a black blade with a red handle. As their blades clashed, Yomas swarmed into the room, tons of them. The Queen leveled her spear, then spun it, arcing it over head, point first. She then hurled it, shouting, **_"Tritus Celestial Impact!"_** The spot where the spear hit suddenly became a wall of blood and guts. But more demons charged forward, and the Queen drew her short swords and charged to greet them.

"Quickly now, quickly." The maid Leah was hurriedly wrapping the infant Prince in his blanket and grabbing her own little dagger that was given to her by the Queen. She had just finished when two Yoma demons stepped into the nursery. Leah shifted Koaru into her left arm and held the dagger in her right, standing with the baby further from the two. The first leapt at her, and she ducked, thrust, and plunged the blade into the demons neck. It clawed at her for a moment, then collapsed beside her. She turned as the second demon lunged at her. She pulled the dagger from the others throat, but lost her balance as she turned and fell to her knees. The demon was six feet from her when it collapsed, its back full of arrows. She looked past its body, and saw that there were eight, no, ten soldiers standing in the hall. Two of them rushed in and helped her to her feet. "We've been ordered to get you and the Prince to the Moon." the one told

her as they rushed her towards the door. "Alright," Leah responded, " but the child is my responsibility." The soldier nodded, and the guards formed a circle around her as they ran to the portal.

**_"Black Quake Strike!"_** the man plunged his sword into the floor, and the ground beneath Llander exploded. Llander landed roughly, and was slow getting back to his feet. That was his downfall. As he stood, the man rushed forward and thrust his sword into Llander's chest. He let out a sharp exhale, then a cry of pain. His sword dropped, and with a loud clang, struck the ground. Robin turned, and saw the man withdraw his sword from her husbands chest. "Llander, No!" she cried as she rushed forward, grabbing her spear as she passed it. She threw it straight at the man, who caught it and tossed it aside. She then leveled her blades and continued her attack. The remainder of the Royal Guard finished the Yoma and rushed to her aid.

Llander struggled to keep his eyes open, but the harder he tried, the harder it was. He could make out the faint outlines of soldiers, his brother, and..."Robin..." he whispered and, with great effort, pushed himself up and raised his sword.

Robin slashed wildly, overcome with rage, and oblivious to the others around her. Suddenly, she tripped over the body of a fallen soldier, and landed face down at the man's feet. She heard a grunt, and heard the swish of his sword drawing close to her, but it never hit. She looked up ad saw that Llander had tackled the man and they were having a close range struggle over the man's sword. Robin pulled her skirt up, and drew from a pouch attached to her upper leg, six long needles. "Llander, move!" she yelled as she threw the needles at their assailant. She then heard a crash behind her, turned, and saw Leah and the guards she had ordered to protect her.

Leah's heart stopped at the of the throne room. "Leah!" the Queen yelled, "get Koaru away from here, NOW!" Leah paused, then made up her mind. She turned to seven of the soldiers, "You all help the King and Queen," she turned to the last three. "You all come with me." The guards nodded, then rushed into the battle.

Robin looked at Leah with a feeling of security, knowing that she would protect her child. Then she felt the pain, the feeling of cold steel striking her in the back. She turned and saw that the man had stopped her needles, and thrown them back at her. His eyes glowed red, then the needles in her back exploded. She fell to the ground, blood gushing from her back, dripping from her mouth, and she saw Leah turn and look at her. She heard her scream, and the blanket she carried unwrapped, and she saw her little boy, squirming in discomfort, then open his beautiful, sparkly brown eyes. "Koaru..." she whispered as her life left the world.

"NNOOOOOOO!" Leah screamed as she watched the Queen die, helpless, unable to do a thing. Then she heard Koaru start to cry. She looked down at the baby, reaching for his mother, tears flowing down his little face. One of the guards grabbed her arm. "We need to go, now!" he yelled, pulling her away from the throne room. Leah shook her head, got a hold of herself, and started to run towards the portal chamber, her guards a few paces behind her.

The man looked around the throne room, took in all the destruction he had caused, then started to laugh. "You see," he said holding Llander by the throat beside him, "I told I would kill you for imprisoning me." He then threw his brother down beside his wife's body. "I'll grant you the right to say goodbye." Llander crawled over her and, with great effort, turned her over, looking into her once life-filled eyes, now dark and empty. "That's enough." the man said, and Llander felt cold steel, then joined his wife on the next plain of existence.

Outside of the portal chamber, Leah saw that the Yoma had expected that they would attempt to escape, because there were a good dozen of the little bastards guarding the entrance when they arrived. Now there were only two, and she was all alone, her guards slain trying to open a path for her. Suddenly she felt the air behind her grow hot, and she ran towards the demons, then around the corner, just a stream of fire shot through the hall she had just been in. The fire struck the demons and blasted a new hole where the door used to be. Leah ran into the chamber, cried "The Moon" to the destination locator, and ran to the portal as it started to glow a watery blue. She watched as out of the blue, an image of the Moon appeared. She started to walk into the portal when a blade struck through her lower torso. She gasped, stumbled, and pushed the baby through the portal. The man grabbed her by the hair, withdrew his blade, and looked directly at her. "You witch." he growled, starring into her eyes, watching the life leave them. "They...will ge-g-get you...now...you...bastard." Leah stuttered as the last of her time ran out, and her spirit departed to the Higher Plain.

The man dropped the maid's body, staring at the image of the Moon on the surface on the portal. He then smiled to himself. "Well, he gets, older, he'll get stronger. Maybe I can use him someday...at least he will make things fun for now." He then left the chamber, and addressed the remainder of his army. "I leave for this planets moon, you all are to destroy this planet after i move the castle." The demons looked at him strangely. "It's a good castle, and the armory is still intact." With these words, he and castle vanished, then the destruction of Tritus began.

On the moon of Tritus, the man looked at the small sun that had kept the planet alive. He then raised his hands and, using all of his power, crushed the sun into a pile of dust. "I don't need a sun to live," he said, now starring at the sun that kept all of the Inner Planets alive. "Soon," he said, "soon I will have my revenge."


	2. The New Arrivals

Chapter 2: The New Arrivals

The pair of Moon Soldiers guarding the Portal Chamber were rolling dice when they noticed that the portal was open to receive a traveler. "Was anyone coming today?" the first guard asked his partner. "Not that I know of." the second guard replied. They leveled their spears as the portal glowed white, then dimmed back to a watery blue. They looked at each other, confused, since after the white glow is when the traveler arrived. Then the one noticed the bundle of blankets on the floor near the portal. He slowly approached the bundle, and, using the blunt end of his spear, slowly unfolded the blankets. "What is it?" his partner asked, tightening his grip on his spear. "I don't know." the first replied as he continued to shift the blanket. Then he saw a little head poke out of the blankets. "Jesus," he said, "it's a baby." His partner relaxed his grip on his spear. "So what, some parents didn't want their baby so they shove it through the Portal and send it here?" Suddenly the baby's forehead glowed a dark black color, then an upside-down pentagram with an eye in the middle appeared. "Sweet Jesus!" the guard gasped, "It's the Prince of Tritus!"

After seven months, Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon, gave birth to a beautiful daughter. During those seven months however, a great loss had struck the Moon. A week after Koaru had arrived on the Moon, the King of the Moon, King Jonathon, had led an attack to Tritus. Only two soldiers returned from the battle, reporting that Tritus was now an asteroid belt in the middle of no where. After that, they found a portal that led to the moon of Tritus, only it was now home of an evil that had been sealed away long ago, the Negaverse. The power of the Negaverse had multiplied ten-fold, and their army was slaughtered like lambs. After this news, all portals were sealed against Tritus and the Black Moon.

"We need to think about the future, more then ever now." Queen Serenity said as she carried her baby onto a balcony. "Yes, with the Negaverse free, it is more important then ever." came a reply from the Queen's military advisor, Artemis. The young solider was a brilliant tactical administrator, and was one of the surviving soldiers from the Black Moon. A young lady stepped out onto the balcony behind the other two. "Luna," the Queen asked, "is there a chance for peace?" The lady shook her head slowly, then stared at the infant in the Queen's arms. "She is beautiful." she said, a smile creeping across her face. All eyes were on the infant girl, Princess Serenity. The silence was broken by the sound of soft footsteps and the lone word, "Looma." Luna turned and picked up Koaru, whom she had adopted as a son since his arrival. Queen Serenity smile as she watched Luna hold the boy. "He is a prince, don't forget." she said, a tone of worry in her voice. "He will be expected to be a Prince of the Moon now that he lives here." Luna shook her head. "No," she said, "he will reclaim the throne of Tritus, I can tell by his eyes." Artemis stepped forward. "With all due respect," he began, "Tritus is gone. The only throne that the boy will ever claim is either that of the Moon, or of the Black Moon." Serenity looked into Koaru's eyes. "He has the eyes of an avenger." she said. "Luna," Luna looked up at the Queen, "you are never to tell him of how he came to be here, understand?" Luna hesitated, then nodded her head. "I'll take him to bed." she said, and walked off. Artemis sighed, "That boy gives me the chills, and he's not even two." Queen Serenity looked at him, "Koaru will learn of his tragedy someday, and he will try to avenge his parents. Therefore I want you," she looked straight into Artemis' eyes, "to train him as soon as he can handle it." Artemis thought for a moment, then nodded his head. "As you wish." With that said, he too left.

Serenity looked down once again at her daughter. _"This daughter of mine shall suffer unlike any has ever suffered."_ she thought to herself. She then looked down at Earth, their closest neighbor. _"I shall speak to King Titan in the morning."_ she thought, then she turned and walked off the balcony, ready to get some sleep before her daughter needed to eat.


	3. The New Generation

Chapter 3: The New Generation

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Princess Serenity screamed as a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped on her and her friends as they passed under a large willow tree in the Palace grounds. Out of the tree fell the bucket, and a black figure zipped out of the tree and towards the Palace entrance. The five girls gave chase to the figure, whom they all knew. "Koaru!" Princess Raye of Mars yelled, "When I get a hold of you, I'm gonna hurt you so bad!"

Koaru smirked as he heard Raye's words. To him, three six and two seven year old girls were no threat. However, the man that turned the corner was a threat, and a major one at that.

Artemis watched as Koaru attempted to stop and run the other direction, but, he was running way to fast to do that, so he ended up in a crumpled heap at the soldiers feet. Artemis looked down at him, hands crossed. "Koaru, what have I talked to you about?" he asked. The eight year old looked up at him, his eyes filled with fear. "Not to pick on Serena and her friends..." he mumbled, turning his gaze to the five girls, all who had just rounded the corner, puffing and gasping. Artemis smiled as he shook his head slowly. "What did you do this time?" he asked, figuring that he didn't need to from the look of the girls' dresses. "I splashed them with water from the lake." Koaru replied, then dashed out from under Artemis' feet and into the Palace.

Princess Serenity, or known better as Serena, which she preferred to be called, ran up to Artemis and started to rant. "Why didn't you grab him? He splashed me and my friends! Where's mommy?" Artemis held up and hand, and the young one fell silent. "Serenity," he began, "You know that he won't get far before Luna gets him." Serena giggled, remembering the time that Koaru had pushed her into a snow bank, and Luna then threw him into the same bank, only he went in so deep that only his feet remained unburied.

Koaru's punishment turned out to be the worst one yet, he thought, as Luna carried him over her shoulder, set him down beside Artemis, and looked at him, shaking her head. Then she turned him to face the girls. "Koaru, do you have something to say to these girls?" she asked him. Koaru looked at the ground, then mumbled, "Sorry." Artemis suddenly got an idea. He leaned over to Luna, whispered in her ear, and they both began to shake with silent laughter. Luna, attempting to keep a straight face, looked back at Koaru. "Koaru," she started, "in order to make sure that you never do that again, you have to kiss one of these girls." Koaru's breathe caught in his chest, and he whipped his head around to look up at Luna with a look of complete horror. Artemis looked at the five princesses, and, trying to keep his voice even, asked, "Anyone want to volunteer?" The five girls were giggling, and all but Serena was blushing. After a moment, one of the five stepped away from the others.

Princess Amy of Mercury was only six, but she felt that if Koaru was this terrified about kissing a girl, which to her didn't seem that bad, then he should have to do it, and she wanted to do it as payback for the time he had caught her in a trap in the trees and left, leaving her dangling upside-down for over half-an-hour. A slight wind picked up, and her storm blue hair blew around her head and across her face as she approached the squirming boy.

Koaru felt like the galaxy hated him. Then he remembered, Luna said only a kiss, she didn't say how long it had to last. Therefore, he twisted out of Luna's grip, and ran towards the approaching girl.

Amy felt slightly disappointed when she saw Koaru escape Luna's clutches, but jumped when she saw him speed towards her. She then felt his lips gently brush against hers, then in a small fountain of dust and leaves, he vanished, leaving her breathless and red as a tomato.

Artemis and Luna stood side by side, both staring, bewildered at what Koaru had just done. "Guess that threat won't work anymore." Artemis said, feeling let down, since some of his best laughs had been from giving that threat to Koaru. Luna gulped, "Wait till the King and Queen of Mercury hear about this."

Amy returned to her friends, silent as a statue. It was Serena who broke the silence. "Amy! You kissed a boy!" The others erupted into laughter, and Amy blushed harder then ever. A short way away, Koaru was sitting in a tree, thinking about what he had done. _"Why did I kinda like that?"_ he wondered, trying to get the image of Amy's face out of his mind, trying not to remember what her lips felt like on his. (he's 8, how would expect him to feel?)

That night, as Luna tucked Koaru into bed, he looked up at her and asked, "Why did kissing that girl feel ok?" Luna stared at Koaru, bewildered, then started the long explanation.

Over in Serena's room, Queen Serenity came to kiss her daughter goodnight. "What was all the shouting about today?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. Serena sat up, a big smile on her face. "Koaru kissed Amy!" she happily stated, then launched into the story of how it had happened. Afterwards, the Queen left the room, smiling. "I guess there is hope for this generation after all." she said, walking towards her own room.


	4. The Birthday Begins

this is a short chapter, but i am having a hard time thinking of new thhings to write. And I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story.

Chapter 4: The Birthday Begins

Five years later, little had changed. Serena was turning 12, and had developed an anoying habit to start crying the second she felt overpowered. Amy was 11, and had become extremly smart for her age, something that was strange, since her father detested the education of women. Raye, who had turned 12 a month earlier, had grown tired of Serena's whining, so the two often quarreled. Princess Mina of Venus, who looked quite a lot like Serena, was also 12, and was in a stage of royal Princess/tomboy. Princess Lita of Jupiter, who was 11, was the tough one in the group, in fact, even Koaru was scared of her. As for Prince Tritus, he was now 14, and was the best trained soldier on the Moon. We continue at Serena's 12 birthday party...

"I'm finally turning 12!" Serena shouted for the entire galaxy to hear, and causing those around her to flinch. Lita uncovered her ears, staring at Serena with a look of anoyance. "We heard you the first dozen times." she said, then continued to walk towards the Palace. When they reached the main entrance, they saw that Koaru was wearing a uniform and was greeting the guests as they arrived. Mina looked at the others, an evil grin in place. "Let's have some fun." she said, and the others agreed, silently departing from the crowd, and sneaking towards the bushes behind Koaru.

Koaru was torn in emotion. He was honored to be wearing a Moon Soldier uniform, but was pissed off at the fact that had to greet the guests as they arrived. He looked down at the uniform again, trying to feel better. The uniform consited of a navy blue jacket with silver trimming, black pants, a standard army sword, and a red cape. However, unlike the other soldiers, he was wearing crown on his head, showing that he was important. But he didn't know what made him important. _"Must be my good looks, strong body, and combat skill."_ he had figured.

Serena were six feet from Koaru, ready to tackle him and dump a bucket of mud on him; payback for all the times he had splashed them. As they prepared to attack, a man and his two sons were approaching Koaru. Just they were about to jump, Koaru, without even looking said "Don't even think about it."

The man looked at Koaru in a strange, then gasped and jumped backwards as five little girls erupted from the bush behind him. Koaru side stepped them, and they all fell in a tangled heap on the ground. Koaru looked at the man, cleared his throat, then stated, "May I introduce, Princess Serenity, Princess Amy, Princess Lita, Princess Mina, and Princess Raye." he indicated each with a wave of his hand.

"That didn't go as we had planned." Lita said as she tried to untangle herself from the mass of bodies around her. "Raye! What the hell are you doing?" Raye looked up from under Amy, and saw her brother, Lance, running towards her. He grabbed her hands, pulled her out from under Amy, brushed her off, then led her into the Palace. "What a kill joy." Mina said, looking irritated. Koaru looked at them all, shook his head, and apologized to the man and his sons, who were still standing beside him. After they had entered as well, he looked at the girls. "You four should probably go clean up, and fast." Serena, Amy, Mina and Lita rushed in and Koaru sighed. _"This is gonna be a long night."_ he thought, then he heard a trumpet, and entered the Palace.


	5. The Uninvited Guest

Chapter 5: The Uninvited Guest

Inside the Palace Ball Room hung golden decorations, the diamond chandelier glowing with a radiant light, and guests were being served by waiters carrying trays of goodies. Koaru rushed up to his room, and changed into his 'appropriate' clothes, a black tuxedo with a bowtie. He looked around and, seeing no one, threw the bowtie out the window and left for the feast.

Serena, having changed into a different dress, was now staring around the Ball Room, excited as a bee in a flower. She ran around till Luna caught her and led her over to her mother, who was seated at a large table at one end of the room. Also seated there was Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina and the two boys she had seen outside with their father, who was talking to her mother. Her friends were also sitting with their parents, and, as she approached the table, Koaru came sliding into the room and took a seat at the far end of the table beside Artemis. Serena took her place beside her mother, who finished her conversation with the man, smiled at her, then stood, causing the room to grow silent.

Queen Serenity took a deep breathe, then, in a loud and clear voice, greeted the guests. "To all who have come to honor the 12th birthday of my daughter, I say to you, welcome, and thank-you. I would like you all to be the first to know of a delightful arrangement that has just been made." she said, now trying to keep her voice even through her excitement. "My daughter, Princess Serenity, is bethroned to Prince Nicholas of Earth." The entire room erupted in applause, and Serena leaned over to Luna and asked, "What is 'bethroned'?" Luna smiled, and explained.

Outside of the Palace, a storm was brewing. Two soldiers stopped their patrol to

watch the swirling black clouds. "You here anything about a storm today?" the one asked. The other shook his head, "Naw, I din' hear a thang." The first soldier erupted into laughter hearing the others accent. "Hey, 'at's not noice. I can' help the way that I talk."

"Now that we have finished a delectable feast," Queen Serenity said as the last plate was removed from the room, "I would like to ask Prince Nicholas and my daughter to open the ball with a dance." Serena looked around, trying to see this 'Nicholas', and jumped slightly when the older of the two boys whom she had seen outside stood and walked over to her. If Serena had to guess, this boy was older then Koaru by a good 3 years at least. He offered her his hand, which she accepted, and together they walked onto the dance floor. The orchestra started to play, and they began to dance. Soon everyone in the room was dancing except for Koaru, Luna, Princess Amy, Artemis, and the other boy who had been with Nicholas. It was them who first noticed the storm.

Thunder was heard throughout the room, causing many of the dancers to pause slightly, then the doors burst open, and in the doorway stood a man, hidden by shadow. King Jupiter stepped forward, and, though an incantation, caused the storm to vanish. The man, however, remained. He walked into the room and the guests closest to him back away. Koaru jumped to his feet and ran out onto the dance floor, staring the man down. "Who are you?" he asked, danger etched in his voice as the man continued to draw closer. The man looked up, and they saw his features. He had grey hair, dark green eyes, and hard face, and wore a greenish armor. If Koaru had to guess, he would place him between the age of 35 and 45. At the man's side was a huge sword with a red hilt. He looked at Koaru, then, smiling, responded. "I am in a hurry, so step aside boy." Koaru stood his ground. "I would like some more information." he said, starting to form a battle plan in his mind.

Queen Serenity was growing nervous, knowing that she had seen this man long ago. She could tell by the dark energy that was rising off of him that had incredibly strong powers, and that made her worry even more.

The man was six feet away when Koaru made his move. He rushed forward, bent low, then aimed a kick straight up at the man's jaw. Just as the kick was about to connect, the man stepped back, grabbed Koaru's foot, and, with what seemed like no effort, threw him across the room.


	6. A Memory of a Nightmare

Chapter 6: A Memory of a Nightmare

Queen Serenity stared at the man, a mixture of fear and anger building up in her soul. He had defeated the best fighter in her kingdom, had disrupted her daughters birthday celebration, and she knew that she should know his name, but it just wouldn't come. Artemis stepped forward, and placed himself between the Queen and the man, his hand resting on the handle of his sword.

Koaru struggled back to his feet, trying to understand how this man had tossed him so easily, when suddenly his heart burned with pain, and, screaming in pain, he collapsed to his knees, hearing the cries of battle and death in his head, and seeing a king and queen fighting the man in the Ball Room, the queen's back exploding, and the king being sliced in half. Koaru didn't understand why, but tears formed in his eyes as he watched, then his world went black. Luna rushed over to Koaru, with Amy and Lita close behind her.

Artemis looked at the man, trying to figure out what he wanted, when he spoke. "Why are you all so hostile?" he asked, a tone of innocence in his voice. "I thought that you, of all people Serenity," he faced the Queen, "would have a warmer welcome for an old friend."

Queen Serenity's blood chilled as those last two words sunk in. "Y-yo-you..." she said, her voice trembling with fear, "How is it that you are here?" The man shrugged his shoulders, then looked directly into her eyes, and a shiver shot up her spine as she remembered the last time she looked into his eyes, so long ago. "I got a lucky break, and now I have returned to keep my word."

Artemis drew his sword and set a battle stance, ready to silence the man who was causing more trouble then should be allowed. "State your business, then leave this kingdom." he said, anger etched in his voice. "Artemis!" Artemis turned to see the Queen staring him, fear written on her face. "Artemis, please, stand down." Artemis paused for a moment, then sheathed his sword and backed away from the man.

Luna crouched over Koaru, quickly checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she felt it. Lita and Amy skidded to a stop behind her, and both tried to help in reviving him. Lita ran to get a glass of water while Amy slapped Koaru's face repeatedly. Luna smiled slightly at their efforts, and stood back as Lita dumped a glass of water on Koaru's head. Amy was shocked, "Why didn't that work?" she asked Luna, trying to understand how he could sleep through that. Luna smiled, and leaned forward, explaining that Koaru was not sleeping, but that he was unconscious.

Queen Serenity called a servant forward, and asked him to take Serena to her room, but, when she touched his arm, she explained that Serena would refuse and run back into the room, while she did that, he was to go into the Queen's personal armory and bring her the weapon. The servant ran over to Serena, led her out of the room, and sure enough, she came running back in after forty-five seconds.

The man looked at Serenity, wondering what she was thinking, then he watched her daughter run back into the room, taking her place behind the prince she had been dancing with when he arrived. He looked back at the Queen, who had noticed where his gaze had been three seconds earlier. "What do you want," she asked, all fear gone, replaced by anger. "Why are you here, King Soul?" she asked, glaring at the man, who started to laugh. "So you do remember me Serenity." he said, feeling amused. He looked over at Serena again, who hid behind Nicholas. "I want to marry your daughter."

Serena heard the man's words, then fainted. The other boy who had been with Nicholas rushed forward, and carried her over to the wall, where a few soldiers joined him and formed a protective circle around the princess. Nicholas, however, drew his own sword and stepped towards King Soul. "Her hand is spoken for." he said, already protecting the girl he was to marry.

Queen Serenity was pleased to see the servant return carrying a cloth wrapped around the Impearium Silver Crystal. She took it, thanked the servant, and, unwrapping it, turned to face King Soul. "Soul," she said, feeding her energy into the Crystal, which began to glow, "leave now, or I will destroy you." Soul flinched at the sight of the Crystal, then smiled. "Very well, I will leave, but make no mistake, I will return."

The next day, Queen Serenity called Luna, Artemis, and Nicholas into the throne room. "We have a problem. " she said. "King Soul has returned, and is after power. Somehow, Serena is a part of his plan. But she is now twelve, and is supposed to go to the Crystal Moon Academy with the others to complete her education." She turned to face the three. "I want to teach my daughter how protect herself. The royal blood can wield magic and elemental energies. I want my daughter to learn these skills as soon as possible." Artemis and Nicholas stepped forward. "I will teach her." Artemis said, "As will I." Nicholas said. Luan stepped forward, a worried look on her face. "My Queen," she said, "don't you think that it could be dangerous to teach her these abilities at such a young age?" Serenity shook her head. "Koaru will be attending the Academy as well, so he will help in their training." Luna, Artemis and Nicholas looked at Serenity. "Their?" they asked. The Queen smiled, and Artemis and Nicholas feared what she was about to say. "You will also be teaching Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina." The two men groaned and collapsed to the floor, knowing that they had just been sentenced to hell.


	7. Finally, a Name to his Face

Chapter 7: Finally, a Name to his Face

Three days after Serena's party, Koaru awoke to find himself in his bed. Beside him he could smell flowers, candies and...perfume? He sat up and looked over to the side of his bed, where he saw Princess Amy, fast asleep in a chair, her head resting on her shoulder. He started to move off the bed, but he heard her soft, slow breathing, andhe again stopped and watched the girl sleep, inable to look away. He watched her sleep for, he didn't know hw long, but when he heard the door open, a sudden giggle, and looked up to see blonde hair whip out of sight, he knew he had to move, and fast. As pulled on some pants, he heard Amy start to wake. He quickly rushed out of the room and searched for Serena before she had a story spreading.

Queen Serenity looked up at the sound of her daughter's foot steps, and waited to hear what the girl had to say. Serena stopped in front of her mom, then looked up at her, arms crossed behind her back. "Guess what?" she said, looking at her mother with glee. Serenity sighed, know ing that this was some bit of gossip. "What is it?" she asked, trying to sound interested. Serena took a deep breathe, and started, "I saw Koar-mmmmph!"

Koaru slid his hand over Serena's mouth just in time. Queen Serenity looked at him, slightly startled. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Fine, just fine." Koaru said as he pulled Serena out of the room, "just need to discuss something with Serena." He then whipped around the doorway, pulling Serena along. Serenity sighed. "Kids..."

Outside, in the top braches of the tallest tree, Koaru was dangling Serena over the edge. "Promise you will never tell anyone about what you saw, ok?" Serena folded her arms and powted, upset that Koaru had ruined her fun, and that she was about sixty feet off the ground. She sighed, "Fine, let me go!" Koaru smiled, and let her go.

Serena screamed with fear as she plummeted towards the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. As she fell, and black blur flashed past her, and she landed in Koaru's arms. "You said let go." he said, satisfied that she would keep quiet. Serena jumped up and down, clapping her hands and laughing. "Again! Again!" Koaru sighed and, in a small fountain of dust, vanished.

Three days later, Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, Koaru, and the other boy whom had been with Nicholas, and Nicholas himself were standing outside a beautiful Palace-like building. In front stood Artemis and two other people, one old and wrinkly, the other in his 50's, but in fair shape. Artemis stepped forward, and looked at the little group. There were four twelve years olds, one eleven, one fourteen, one sixteen and one nineteen. He cleard his throat and welcomed them. "Welcome to the Crystal Moon Academy, where you all will continue your education and begin a new coarse: Combat Training. These men here" he motioned then the other two, " are also your teachers here." Artemis then did a double take. "Princess Mercury, I thought that your father didn't want you here." Amy looked back at him, smiling. "He changed his mind." Artemis looked back at the group, happy with the answer he recieved. "I will only be here for your moral combat training, which is on Thurseday. See you all later, and good luck."

After Artemis had left, the older of the two others stepped forward. His long grey hair fell past his shoulder, and he had on a pair of oval spectacles. He looked at the girls, then the men. "Now then," he said in a rough, throaty voice, " I am sory, but could I get your names?" They went in order, left to right, but after Koaru, it was the boy whom they did not know. he opened his mouth to speak, but Nicholas cut him off. "this is Prince Eidymond, and I am Prince Nicholas." The boy shot Nicholas a shrp look. "Shut up! I hate that name!" He turned to the man. "You can call me Darien."


	8. Warrior Princess, Sailor Moon

Chapter 7: Warrior Princess, Sailor Moon

The first three days at the Academy were fairly uneventful, if you overlooked that on Monday Serena put pink dye in Amy's shampoo, and on Tuesday Koaru lost his temper on a Math problem and somehow caused the wall behind him to explode. So far, Wednesday had no incident...that was soon to change.

On Monday, Serena and Darien had had a fight about his brother. It soon turned into an insult match which included the following: "Meatball Head!" "Prince Idiot!" "Pampered Crybaby!" "Warrior Wannabe!" Soon after the incident, Raye took a strong liking to Darien, which Serena hadn't noticed. That was the problem.

Their school for the day was over, so Koaru, Amy, Serena and Lita were relaxing by the dorm's pool. Koaru was reading a Tai Jutsu manual he had borrowed from the library, and was learning some new attacks. Amy was reading her History book, learning of the circumstances that caused the powerful Senshi Kingdom to break contact with the Inner and Outer Planets. Lita was swimming in the water, and Serena was asleep in her chair, which was located under the balcony that led up to the dorm rooms. So she didn't notice Raye and Darien dump the gallon of paint on her from the balcony.

"What the hell?" Serena shouted as the paint slashed on her, turning her blue. Koaru looked up and laughed, while Amy simply smiled and sighed. Lita paused and laughed, causing her to sink under the water. She resurfaced, coughing and gasping, but still laughing. Mina came running out of the change room wearing her swim suit, and slipped in the paint, and into the pool. Darin and Raye were laughing the hardest, needing to hold onto the balcony's rail in order to remain standing. Serena had gotten to her feet, grabbed her chair, and attempted to throw it up at them. It fell about four feet short, and crashed back onto the floor. Raye and Darien weren't done yet, though.

"This will piss her off even more." Darien said as he and Raye grabbed some of the water balloons they had brought along, and started to throw them down at Serena. Some went wild, and headed for the others. Lita and Mina dove under the water, but Amy didn't notice the one heading for her. Koaru grabbed the coaster from under his drink and threw it at the balloon, knocking it away. It landed three feet away, popped, and it's contents went into Mina's face, who had surfaced at the wrong place at the wrong time. Koaru have time to stop the one that hit him directly in the face. It burst, and he was soaked from the collar down. Amy looked up at him and burst out laughing. Koaru got his feet, ready to help Serena with a little payback.

Raye was the only one except Serena who laughed when Koaru was hit. "Darien," she said, "we had better run now." Darien looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? He's down there, 15 feet down. He isn't getting up here anytime soon. They both turned to watch Koaru run forward, slip slightly in the paint, then disappear in a small fountain of blue goop. Darien cursed, "Shit, where did he go?" He then heard Raye scream., and looked over at her. She was free falling toward the pool, and, with a big splash, hit the water. She resurfaced a few seconds later, and swan to the edge. Darien looked up at Koaru, ready to fight. Koaru wasn't in the mood.

On the floor, the girls were watching. Serena had finally calmed down, and was waiting to see what Koaru would do. She liked what happened more then candy...and she really loved her candy.

Koaru zipped past Darien like he was a statue, grabbed two of the remaining water balloons, and threw one of them at Darien's lower torso. It hit, burst, and Darien doubled over from the force and the cold water. Koaru then skillfully threw the second balloon, and it slipped into the small gap between Darien's waist and his belt, straight into his groin!

"HOLY FUCING SHIT!" Darien shouted as the second balloon hit his...'area'...burst, and released it's ice cold contents in his underwear. On the ground, all five girls erupted into hysterics, rolling on the floor, banging it, or just falling down. "What the hell is going on?" Everyone stopped as Nicholas rushed into the room, looking thoroughly pissed off. He hurried over to Serena, and led her to her room. "You all need to change, we all have Combat Training next." The girls whispered amongst each other as they went to change, curious as to what the class would be like.

Meanwhile, back on the Moon, Queen Serenity and Luna were wondering how the children were doing. "They are probably having a blast." Luna said, trying to cheer up the Queen. Serenity looked at Luna, then asked, "What did they choose for the girls combat uniforms?" Luan fell silent, not wanting the Queen to hear that they chose..._those_... uniforms.

Amy raised her hand, then other placed in front of her lower body. Artemis, who was their instructor in this class, asked her, "What is it, Princess Amy?" Amy, who was blushing furiously, said in a shaky voice, "I still think that these skirts are too short." In the past, the girls had always worn skirts that reached their knees at least, but these ones just covered a quarter of the way down to their knees. Not much coverage to an eleven and four twelve year old girls. The others murmured in agreement, and even Koaru agreed. "They are supposed to be warriors, not hookers." A red high heeled shoe struck him square in the back of the head. Raye held her other shoe, ready to toss it as well. "Shut up Koaru! No one asked your opinion!" Their other instructor, the younger of the two who had greeted them earlier that week, stepped forward. "For today, you are only to get comfortable in the uniforms. Next week is when you will learn to fight."

Serena raised her hand. Koaru, who was helping instruct the class, addressed her. "Yes Serena?" he asked. Serena looked at the three instructors. "What are we called?" Artemis, the old man, and Koaru huddled. After a few minutes, they decided that since the uniforms looked a lot like sailor uniforms, they decided on the name. Koaru faced the girls. "You are to be known from this day forward, as the Sailor Senshi." Serena blinked. "What?" Artemis stepped forward. "Just say the Sailor Scouts." The five girls smiled, then cheered. Koaru sighed, "I did not order this life."


	9. Power to the Planets

Chapter 9: Power to the Planets

The next week went by with little incident, except for Koaru throwing Amy into the pool because she told him that he stunk after his workout. The following Thursday arrived, and the five princesses gathered outside. There they noticed Koaru and Nicholas were looking nervous, and that Artemis and Mr. Mokotai (the old guy) were not there. Darien came running out a few minutes later, zipping up his pants as he ran (don't ask).

Nicholas walked up to each girl and handed then a small wand, each the color of their respective planet. Serena didn't get a wand, but a pendant, which she looked at with glee. Koaru then stepped forward, looking nervous and curious at the same time. "Ok," he said, "those items you all received allow you to change into the uniforms you wore last week. So, start by calling out the name of your planet, then add the word 'Power' behind it." There was a confused shouting match, followed by a flash of blue, gold, red, green, and white. After the flash faded, the Scouts were covering themselves again. Darien then stepped forward, and Nicholas ran inside. "Alright, today you will learn your basic attacks." he said, eyeing each girl around him. "Koaru will be helping to control what happens, so he is staying as well." Darien said as Koaru started to sneak inside as well.

"Ok, Princess Amy," Darien said, "You will be called Sailor Mercury, and you all," he indicated the other four, "will be known as Sailor-then your planet. Ok, now, Sailor Mercury, you attack is used to blind and confuse the enemy. It is called Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast." Amy nodded her head, closed her eyes, the shouted, **_"Mercury Ice Bubbles...Blast!"_** Instantly the area was covered in fog, an no one could se shit. Darien cleared his throat. "Ok, that is good, but remember that your team mates should be able to see as well.

"Next, Sailor Venus." Mina stepped forward, her knee length blonde hair catching the wind as she walked. "Your attack is a light based laser. The attack command is Venus Crescent Beam Smash. Yes, a bit of a mouthful." Mina looked over at the trees, selected the thickest one, pointed her index finger at it, then shouted, **_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_** The laser like beam sliced the tree fifty/fifty, then the two halves exploded. "Wow!" Mina cried as she watched the slivers fall to the ground.

"Alright, Sailor Mars, if you would." Raye walked over, her equally long black hair sweeping behind her. "Your attack is called Mars Fire Ignite." Raye looked at him, "Ignite?" she asked. Amy piped up, "Ignite means to set or catch fire to something." Raye blinked, "Ok..." then also faced a tree. **_"Mars Fire...Ignite!"_** the resulting giant fireball flew at the tree, then turned, and headed for Koaru, who looked up, swore, and jumped out of the way. The fireball then crashed into a rose bush, which burned merrily. Raye looked at Darien, blushing as red as her uniform. Darien sweated, "Ok, that was good-" "Fuk you!" came from Koaru- "but you need to focus on our target harder." Raye nodded her head, then walked over to the others.

"Sailor Jupiter, please." Lita walked over, her brown hair tied in a ponytail, a look of determination on her face. "I'll be blunt," Darien said, "the attack is called Jupiter Thunder Crash. Got it?" Lita nodded her head, and Darien retreated a few paces. Lita took a breathe, then from her tiara extended a golden antenna. "What the heck?" she asked, and Darien shrugged his shoulders. Lita refocused, then shouted, **_"Jupiter Thunder...Crash!"_** A sphere of electricity shot from the antenna, and straight Koaru! "What the hell is this?" he shouted as he jumped over the ball, which crashed into the lake beside the school. As they watched, several fish floated to the surface in the area that the ball hit. "I know, I know." Lita said as Darien opened his mouth. "Need to focus harder." Darien nodded his head, then turned to Serena.

"Sailor Moon, over here please." Serena walked over, her knee length blonde pigtails swaying as she approached. "Your attack is more weapon based," Darien said. "It is your tiara. You throw it, and say Moon Tiara Magic. Got it?" Serena nodded, and Koaru moved over to a tree, leaned against it, and dozed off. Serena picked off her tiara, which started to glow. Serena chose her target, a tree far from Koaru, then commanded, **_Moon...Tiara...Magic!"_** The tiara became a glowing disk as she threw it, which soared straight, then turned, and headed towards the other girls, who screamed and ran. It then flew at Darien, who cursed and ducked, then watched as it headed at Koaru's neck!

Koaru opened his eye, then both snapped open, and he ran backwards up the tree, did a front flip, and the Tiara struck the tree as he landed three feet away. Everyone started to shout at Serena, who yelled back at them "It is hard to throw!" Koaru, in response to this, pulled the tiara out of the tree, threw it at Serena, who screamed and flinched, and the tiara gently struck her forehead, exactly where it had been before she threw it. Serena glared at Koaru. "I hate you!" Koaru shrugged his shoulders, then went inside.


	10. The Heir to Ultimate Power

Chapter 10: The Heir to Ultimate Power

The year flew by in a tornado of fun and trouble. Darien and Raye were very close friends, and were always causing Serena trouble. Koaru and Amy had had a fight, and were not speaking too much anymore. Lita had started to pay a lot of attention to Koaru after this, and he didn't mind to much. Amy had started to have private lessons with a Mercury knight named Greg, and it was always awkward to be around the two. Raye and Mina were searching for boys, and had a few in mind. Mina liked a knight from Saturn, Jedite, while Raye had eyes for a Mars soldier called Hondorus, but preferred his nick name, Glave, because of the giant spear with a sword he used in combat. Serena and Nicholas didn't see much of each other anymore because Nick was now fighting in the army. The story continues at Serena's 13th birthday... hang on.

Serena had made a small mistake on her birthday. Darien had placed a bet that he would humiliate her before the night was over, and she accepted. So as she approached the table, she kept her eyes on the Prince...she should have watched the cake. In the kitchen, Darien had snuck in and switched the sugar with salt...and had made the lemonade...'accidentally' forgetting the sugar. Serena took a bite of her cake, only start to choke and cough, and the other paused in eating their own pieces. Koaru took a sip of the beverage, his eyes snapped open, and spit it out and yelled "Serena! Don't drink the"- she took a large swig-"...lemonade..." he ended slowly, watching Sere pull the most amusing faces.

The rest of the meal passed without incident. As the dance started, Nicholas came running into the room, and walked over to his bride-to-be. "Sorry I'm late." he said, "The general was being an ass." Koaru laughed, and Darien ran out of the room. During the third dance, Koaru and Lita were doing a slow waltz, while Serena and Nick were 'cutting a rug'. Amy and Greg were visiting on a bench out on the balcony, and Raye and Glave had mysteriously vanished. Mina and Jedite were also dancing, but they were having difficulty. Suddenly the doors burst open, and King Soul walked in, causing everyone to run out of the room. Queen Serenity, who had been expecting this, pulled out the Silver Crystal, and soldiers came pouring into the room, while Koaru, Greg, Nicholas and Jedite drew their swords.

"I see that you still haven't given my request any thought." Soul said as the soldiers surrounded him. "Leave now." Serenity said. Soul smiled, "Ok, but alow me to take a parting gift." His right hand glowed a dark purple, then Serena vanished and appeared beside him. He then grabbed her wrist and ran outside.

Darien was trying on one of Koaru's tuxedos when he heard the scream from the window. He ran over and saw King Soul and Serena being persued by a group of soldiers. As he watched, Koaru accelerated, passed Soul, turned around, and swung his sword at his head. Soul Threw Serena aside and drew his own sword, blocking the attack. Darien then looked over and saw that Serena was trapped inside a bubble, and she was fighting to get out. He ran and grabbed his own sword, then headed to the window, but thought, _"No, they think I left...I will stay that way."_ Looking around, he saw a horn rimmed mask, which he slapped on and then leapt out the window into the tree.

Koaru had been fighting for a while when Soul finally blasted him with a sphere of black energy, sending him into a tree. Nicholas then lunged, missed, and was kicked in the face. Greg and Jedite both attacked, and Soul blasted them both with energy spheres. He was about to return to Serena when a rose flew at him, slashed his wrist, and caused his to flinch. He then turned to see a man wearing a tuxedo standing in a nearby tree, holding a sword in one hand, and in the other, another rose.

Darien was all "What the hell am I doing?" in his head, but he was still ready to fight. "Who are you?" King Soul demanded. Darien thought a moment, then looked at what he was wearing. "I am...tuxedo"- remembered the mask- "mask. I am Tuxedo Mask!" Koaru got to his feet hearing this. _"God, what a stupid name."_ he thought, then he charged again.

King Soul blacked Koaru's lunge, then slashed at him. Koaru ducked under the blade and struck again, and Soul blocked again. Then Koaru ducked down and kicked up at Soul's jaw, just like before, and this time he connected. King Soul was sent up into the air, where Koaru jumped up, kicking him in the back on the way up, and striking him with his heel to the chest on the way down. Soul staggered to his feet, then blasted Koaru with a gigantic energy sphere, which blew Koaru straight through a tree.

Serena was scared. She was trapped in a bubble, no one could beat King Soul, and there was a guy in a tuxedo and a mask in a tree, whom she was really thinking to be cute. Just then her friends came running out of the Palace, carrying their wands. The following is not in order, but it was like this: **"Mars Power! Venus Power! Mercury Power! Jupiter Power!"** The four Sailor Scouts ran at King Soul, and he turned to face them. Amy struck first, **_"Mercury Ice Bubbles...Blast!"_** King Soul stepped back as the fog surrounded him. Then he heard **_"Jupiter Thunder...Crash! Mars Fire...Ignite!"_** The two attacks flew and hit him dead on, sending him flying out of the fog and near Koaru, who was up and ready for round three.

Koaru ran at Soul, raised his sword, then slashed, cutting Soul's side. King Soul collapsed to his knees as blood poured out of the wound, and he then leapt forward, grabbed Koaru by the throat, and held him up, strangling him.

Koaru gagged and gasped, trying to break free of Souls' grip, then felt a stabbing pain in his head, once again followed by voices and images of a king and queen.

King Soul watched the boy he held die, then gasped as a blinding light burst from his head. When the light faded, he saw the symbol of Tritus, and he realized who this boy was, and released him. _"You..."_ he thought, _"you have such power at such a young age...I can use this. You have so much untapped power...heh heh. You truly are the Heir to Ultimate Power."_ King Soul then picked Koaru up, and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Sailor Mercury asked as they ran to the spot where they last saw the two. "I don't know." Sailor Venus replied, looking around for a clue. The bubble Serena was trapped in vanished, and she fell to the ground, crying. Artemis and Serenity looked over at the scene. "Do you think he..." Artemis asked. Serenity shook her head. "Soul would want Koaru dead. I'm afraid we will never see him again." The Scouts heard this, and they all dissolved into tears, not of joy or sadness, but anger, anger at King Soul, anger at Koaru, and anger at their inability to do anything.

Koaru awoke with a start at the sound of footsteps. His eyes tried to focus, but it was pitch black. "Who is there?" he asked, tried to sit up, and discovered that his arms and legs were chained to the stone table he lay on. The footsteps stopped, and then a dim light appeared, and Koaru's blood ran cold. He was in a dark dungeon room filled with objects that were clearly used for torture. Beside him stood King Soul, his hand glowing a black/blue/silvery mist. He looked at Koaru, smiling. "You, you are the one I need to conquer this galaxy." he said, still smiling. Koaru spat on him. "I will never help you!" he shouted, and again strained against the chains. King Soul smiled more forcefully now, and, grabbing Koaru's left arm said "Oh, you will...you can bet your life on that." He then grabbed Koaru's left shoulder with his glowing hand, and Koaru's cries of pain were heard all throughout the castle, causing many Yomas to look up in interest, hoping for blood to be spilt.


	11. Reunion with Tears of Blood

Chapter 11: Reunion with Tears of Blood

It had been six months since Koaru was taken, and the search had been called off. The Scouts continued their training and studies, always wishing to hear Koaru piss off the teacher. Luna had become the most depressed, since she had treated the young prince as a son. Artemis had been comforting her constantly, always trying to cheer her up. Lita and Amy, both who had had feelings for Koaru, were spaced out most of the time, and it worried Greg. As a result, his constant worrying about Amt caused her to ask him to quit seeing her for a while (in English, they broke up).

"No, and that is final." Queen Serenity said as she sent Luna away again after another request that the search continue. Serenity sighed and sat back in her throne, depressed. She also missed the boy, but she couldn't waste power searching for him. Serena then came running into the room holding a card. "Mommy! Here! Read this." The Queen took and read it, a slight smile spreading across her face. It was a notice informing her that Serena was to be part of the year end celebration at the Crystal Moon Academy. "I'll come, honey." she said.

The day of the celebration arrived, and the Academy's stadium (think of the Roman Coliseum ) was packed full of people coming to watch what the five princesses had learned. Up in the Royal Box, Queen Serenity settled herself between King Jupiter and Queen Mercury. Jupiter leaned over to her. "So, do you think our children will entertain us?" Serenity smiled. "I know I will be entertained no matter what." Queen Mercury looked at the sky, puzzled. "Did either of you hear anything about a storm today?" The others shook their heads and also looked up.

In the center of the arena, Artemis walked out and shouted for attention (no microphones back then). "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I can have your attention please! You will now witness the powers and talents that our princesses have learned and mastered over the past year!" The stadium erupted with applause, and Artemis had to cover his ears before continuing. "Now, if you will all kindly welcome, the Sailor Scouts!" applause burst forth again, and the five girls entered the arena, ready to show what they had been practicing.

Sailor Mars (Raye) started the show by doing an ancient Mars summoning ritual. As she danced, a ring of fire ignited around her, and then a twelve point star of fire burst through the ring, with Sailor Mars in the center. Then all the flames gathered together into a large ball, with exploded, and a flaming phoenix flew out of it, and towards Sailor Mercury. Amy concentrated all her powers into a ring around herself, and then shot a gigantic jet of water at the phoenix, which after contact, turned to ice. Sailor Venus then used her Beam Smash to slice the ice into perfectly shaped hearts, which fell to the ground, point down. Sailor Jupiter gathered energy into her antenna, and shot three bolts of lightning at three of the hearts. The resulting angles og the hearts caused the lighting to ricocheted around the stadium, each time hitting another heart and bouncing in another direction. Then all three bolts hit the final heart, and they flew up to a center point in the sky, which was where Sailor Moon had just jumped to. She removed her tiara and gathered energy into it, then threw it away from the bolts. The result was that the three bolts merged together into one large bolt that chased the tiara around the stadium, directed by Sailor Moon's energy. After a while, all the energy dissipated, and that was the end. The stadium erupted with applause again, and the five girls took a bow. Then the lightning struck from the storm clouds.

King Jupiter stood up to get rid of the storm clouds, but after the first bolt struck, a second one flew straight at him, and struck him through the chest. He collapsed to the floor, dead, and everyone else ran for cover from the storm.

On the ground, the Scouts couldn't see what was happening, but they figured who it was. "King Soul." Sailor Venus said, gathering energy for battle. King Soul's voice then thundered from the clouds. "Congratulations, Princesses. I was trying to think of a gift that all five of you would like, and this was all that came to mind." Another lightning bolt shot out of the clouds, struck the ground, and in a flash, the storm vanished. The Scouts looked to where the bolt and struck the ground, and what they saw shocked them. Lita and Amy didn't know what to think.

Up in the stands, Luna ran to the edge to look down. The site that met her eyes filled them with tears. "Oh...Koaru!"


	12. Combat of the Hearts

Chapter 12: Combat of the Hearts

The Scouts stared, thunderstruck by the sight of their old friend. He looked very different, his long black hair hung freely around his head and down his back, the same length as Mina's. His clothes were in shreds, and his arms and chest were covered in scars. His head hung forward, blocking his eyes from view, but a small trickle of blood was dripping from his forehead. Artemis ran forward, followed by Jedite and a Jupiter mercenary, Seifer.

"Koaru, Jesus, are you all right?" Artemis asked as he approached, a bubbling pit in his stomach, filled with guilt. Koaru lifted his head, and Artemis skidded to a stop. "Koaru...what, what did he-" Artemis' words were cut short by Koaru rushing forward and striking him in the face. Artemis flipped backwards from the force, and Koaru kicked him in the back, sending him clear across the stadium. Jedite and Seifer both drew their swords and attacked. Koaru flowed with their attacks, and in a quick reversal, sent them both crashing into the wall behind him.

"What is he doing?" Sailor Mars asked as she watched Koaru easily beat the three men. Sailors Venus and Jupiter both ran at him, ready to stop him. "No, wait!" Sailor Mercury yelled, and Sailor Mars ran after them. **_"Jupiter Thunder...Crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_** Both attacks connected with Koaru, and they saw him fly out of the resulting dust cloud. He skidded backwards, then charged them with an incredible speed. **_"Mars Fire Wall...Defend!"_** Sailor Mars' newly mastered attack caused a fifty foot wall of fire to erupt betwen them and Koaru, blocking him. Amy sighed, feeling relief, then gasped as Koaru shot through the wall like it wasn't there. That was when they saw his eyes; both had turned storm blue, and in the pupils was a black a silver ying-yang. Also, the force of Jupiter and Venus' attacks had blasted his shirt off, and they saw that on his left shoulder was a mark: it was an inverted pentagram with a red eye in the center, the pupil a black slit, like a demon's eye. As they watched, from each point of the pentagram (five pointed star) a black rope like mark spread away from the point and snaked around his his body, then stopped. The mark stopped just above his elbow, halfway up his neck, and a quarter the way across his upper and lower back and chest.

Queen Serenity looked down from where she sat, and gasped when she saw the mark and Koaru's shoulder. Mina's mother, Queen Venus (I don't wanna make up new names sorry) ran over to her, and asked what was wrong. "Koaru...Koaru has a Shadow Scar."

"AAAAhhhhhhhhh!" Sailor Jupiter screamed as Koaru threw a handful of fire at her. Sailor Moon leapt forward, knocking Lita out of the way. "I thought that I was the only one with fire power." Sailor Mars said, slightly irritated. Koaru gathered energy into his hands. "You ain't seen nothing yet." he said, his voice a slight growl. **_"Tritus Pyro Stream!"_** he slammed his hands onto the ground, and a spiral beam of fire shot at the Scouts. The five split up, and Koaru ran after them, one at a time. First off he chased Sailor Venus, who turned and shot her Beam Smash at him, which he ducked under and, being five feet away now, palm struck her in the center of her chest, knocking the wind out of her and, at the same time, causing her to cough out some blood. She was still falling as Koaru ran past her, bearing down on Sailor Mars, who was ready and waiting. **_"Mars Fire Wall...Defend!"_** she said, only this time she had the wall erupt in a straight line, right where Koaru was running. The flames swallowed him, and Raye sighed in relief, then choked since she couldn't inhale. Koaru had accelerated so quickly that she hadn't noticed him zip behind her and grab her neck.

"Raye!" Sailor Moon shouted as she watched Koaru strangle her from behind. She ran at him, and grabbed her tiara. **_"Moon...Tiara...Magic!"_** She threw it straight at him, and struck him dead center, knocking him away from Sailor Mars, who collapsed to the ground. He got back his feet and charged at Sailor Moon, who assumed a Tai Jutsu stance he had taught her. They then started a super-sonic exchange of blows, most of which Serena was able to block. "You fool," Koaru said as they struck at each other, "I taught you that technique, so I know that to stop you, I need to do this!" he ducked down under Serena's punch, spun around, and kicked her feet out from under her, and she landed hard on her ass. He then raised his foot above his head, ready to execute an Axe Kick to her throat. As his foot soared down, he was blasted off his feet by a lightning sphere. "Get away from her!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she ran forward, charging another Thunder Crash in her antenna. Koaru smiled, "This one will die."

Sailor Mercury watched the battle from the side, not moving, tears of sorrow flowing down her face. She watched Koaru strike down Mina, strangle Raye, overwhelm Serena, and now she watched as he leapt above Lita and blasted her with a blue bolt of lightning. Lita leapt backwards, and the blast just missed her, but Koaru's next strike didn't. He landed in a crouch, and holding his right hand in his left, gathered energy into his right palm. He then charged down Lita and struck out, with the battle command **_"Tritus Thunder Edge!"_** the energy took the shape of a large blade and Lita was struck down by the blast. As she slammed into the ground, she gacked, and blood shot straight out of her mouth and into the air, landing on and around her body. She was still alive, but one more hit would change that. But Koaru didn't consider her a threat anymore. He was interested in the last Scout still standing, and he wanted her blood to be spilt.

Sailor Mercury's heart was beating very quickly as she watched Koaru slowly advance towards her. She tried to summon her powers, but they wouldn't respond. Koaru was now eight feet away, and she saw a flash of white light, and before her eyes she watched her memories of Koaru and herself, the tricks he played on her, that kiss that they shared at thier young age, how they trained together, studied together, how she felt when he vanished, and how she felt seeing him again. Amy then realized that, even though she had developed a crush on Greg through the private lessons he gave her, she loved Koaru, and he loved her.

Koaru gathered energy into his hands and prepared to strike down the last Scout when she did something he didn't expect, she lunged at him. The shock of the surprise attack allowed Sailor Mercury to tackle him and pin him down. She looked into his eyes and saw, in the depths of the blue, a red glow, an evil force controlling him. Sailor Moon was back on her feet, and shouted "Amy, move! I'll finish this!" Amy just looked into Koaru's eyes, then closed her own, leaned down, and kissed him.

Serena's jaw dropped. Sailor Mercury had just kissed the enemy. As she watched, Koaru threw her off of him, got to his feet, then froze. His body started to glow with a purple energy, which kicked up dirt and dust, and he was thrashing around, screaming in agony. Then from his mouth shot out blood, followed by a small spirit ball, glowing with the same purple energy as he was. Koaru collapsed, and Amy ran to his side. He whispered into her ear, and she shouted to Serena, "Sailor Moon! Destroy that spirit!" Serena nodded and charged her tiara, **_"Moon...Tiara...Magic!"_** The disk struck the spirit, and it vanished in a flash of purple fire. Serena ran over to Amy, who was looking at Koaru with concern. He opened his eyes, looked at them, and simply said, "I'm sorry..." then he passed out.

Up in the Royal Box, while the others were tending to King Jupiter's body, King Mercury was looking down at his daughter and Koaru with distaste. He summoned a guard over, who asked what he needed. "See to it that the boy will vanish before my daughters next birthday." The guard nodded, and left the King to savor his plans.


	13. Two Hearts Shattered, Two Hearts Joined

Chapter 13: Two Hearts Shattered, Two Hearts Joined

Two weeks after the incident, Koaru was still in the Moon Hospital with serious injuries to his heart, head, and esophagus. But he was still training; he had Amy bring him new Elemental Energy Spell manuals, and was learning new techniques every day. Amy was more happy then she had ever been, and rarely left Koaru's bedside. Serena's injuries were minor, just a few bruises on her butt and arms, so she was telling everyone who would listen about the new romance. Mina and Lita's injuries were the worst, more severe then Koaru's even. Mina and four cracked ribs and internal bleeding which had finally stopped three days ago. She was now awake, and had accepted Koaru's apology. Lita had three cracked and two broken ribs, a punctured lung, dislocated collarbone and the severe cut from the strike. She was now in a coma, and Koaru took full blame for the incident. His eyes (which were now their normal brown) had a lost look to them, and he didn't ever want company, but Amy wouldn't listen, and neither would the others who came.

Koaru was reading a book called _"Tai Jutsu and Your Energies"_ when Amy came in to give him some food. He looked up and, for the first time in two weeks, smiled. "Hey girl." he said as she brought the food over to him and sat down on the foot of his bed. He put down the book and started to shovel the food down. "Hungry?" Amy asked as she watched, giggling slightly. Koaru noted the sarcasm, and looked at her with a serious look. "No," he replied, "I'm getting ready to hibernate and need to eat 500 pounds of food to fat, fat...FAT!" he puffed his chest out, and Amy laughed, raising her hand in front of her face as she did so. "How the hell came you eat this shit?" Koaru and Amy both looked to the door and saw Lita wheeling herself in on a wheelchair. "Lita!" they both shouted and jumped up (Koaru flinched slightly as he did so, and one of his bandages stained red) and they brought her over to the bed, which Koaru hopped back into. Lita looked at Koaru, and asked "What the fuk were you thinking?" Koaru gave her an apology and started to explain what had happened in the castle.

Serena was walking around outside when she turned a corner and bumped into Darien. Both fell backwards and let out a shout of shock. Serena got back to her feet and glared at him. "You idiot! What are you doing?" Darien got to his feet, feeling like a fool. "I was going to see Koaru, if that is alright with you." As he said these words, Serena saw a bit of Nicholas in him. He started to walk past her when she asked, "Do you...want to go for a walk first?" Darien looked at her, this 13 year old princess betrothed to his brother, who never saw her. For the first time, she looked like a teenager instead of a bossy little princess. He thought a moment, then nodded his head. "Sure."

two months later...

Koaru had just finished packing his bags and was heading out on a month long training expedition in the mountain range on Mercury. Amy had tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. "Amy, it is only a month. I'll be back soon." She turned her head away from him, and he put his hand under he chin and turned her face back to him, and he kissed her. As they parted, he looked into her eyes, "I promise." She sniffed, then nodded her head, and he left.

A week after that Amy was just coming in from her training when she noticed that several soldiers weren't at their posts. Puzzled, she went to talk with her father. "Dad," she said as she entered the throne room, "Why are there so many guards missing?" King Mercury looked at her with a stern look. "Never you mind, child. That is my business, and if it involves you, I will tell you. Now leave." Amy bowed her head slightly, then left the room, satisfied with the answer.

Meanwhile, Koaru was climbing to the top of the last mountain for the day, ready to make camp at the top. As he climbed over the edge, he saw that another tent was already erected there, and a fire was cooking food. He walked over, and shouted a greeting. To his surprise, three Jupiter soldiers came out of the tent, each looking tired as he felt. "You just get here?" he asked them, and they nodded. "You hungry?" the one asked as he motioned towards the fire. Koaru's stomach grumbled in response, and they started to cook some rations.

As they ate, Koaru couldn't help but notice that these guards acted more like Mercury knights then Jupiter ones. He figured that the mountains probably had an affect on them and continued to eat, but stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. He jumped up and turned to face the newcomers, and saw that an entire battalion of Mercury knights had surrounded him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back, and turned to see that one of the campers had shot him in the back with a crossbow. He then heard the discharging of many bows, and felt them strike his back. His vision started to blur, and he tried to remain standing, but collapsed to his hands and knees. "Damn it." he said as he blacked out in the snow, with the knights closing in around him.


	14. The Secret of the Dungeon

Chapter 14: The Secret of the Dungeon

No one had heard from Koaru in eight weeks, and the spirits were low as Serena's 14th birthday rounded the corner. Amy had been putting on a strong front, but she was very unstable and would burst into tears at the slightest mention of Koaru. Greg had organized several search parties and tried to find him, but they couldn't even find his tracks. Artemis ordered that Koaru only be listed as MIA (missing in action), not KIA (killed in action), because the last time he did, Koaru came back and kicked his ass. Greg was promoted by King Mercury from Squire to Knight, and was given many jobs, mainly capturing criminals. It was this job that led him to a dark discovery.

"Let me go! I didn't attack the man, he threw his knife at me!" Greg listened as the old man he was escorting to the dungeon yelled and complained. "Save it, will you?" he said as the guard opened the door and they entered the dungeon. It was Greg's first time entering it, and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was dark, musky, and smelled of human waste and sickness. There were cells full of younger, stronger criminals along one wall, and the other had a bench with older and weaker criminals chained to it. Greg led the man over to this bench and chained him to it, then turned to leave when he heard a loud scream of agony come from a closed door. An older man shook his head sadly. "There they go, torturing that man again." Greg looked at the old guy and asked "What did he do?" One of the younger prisoners in a cell yelled over in a cruel voice, "He was arrested for learning forbidden magic and stalking the princess, and also being an accomplice of King Soul." Greg looked at the man, then crept over to the door as another cry of pain echoed through it. He opened the door very slightly, and the sight that met his eyes was unimaginable.

The younger prisoner watched as Greg stumbled backwards, smiling. "Never thought that torture could be that bad, eh? Well, come to think of it, torture is no allowed anymore, so the King will be screwed if you tell anyone." Greg ran out of the dungeon, up the stairs, and skidded to a halt. The site before him hade his heart stop.

"Well, tell me. Was your trip to the dungeon...enlightening?" King Mercury asked Greg as his face flushed. King Mercury looked at a general behind him. "General, arrest this man for the crime of treachery." Greg looked at him with shock. "Treachery? How?" King Mercury looked at him with a sour look. "For teaching the princess, which you know is a crime. Women should stay in the house and kitchen, not work in the world, they are men's most prized possessions!" Greg knew then that King Mercury didn't know that the Crystal Moon Academy also taught education, or Amy wouldn't be there. "Take him away." King Mercury ordered, and Greg was relieved of his sword and taken to the dungeon.

Three days later Artemis was reading the list of latest arrests, as was part of his job, and drinking some hard beer. His eyes paused on the Mercury list, then he spit out his mouthful of booze. He ran to the stable, where he grabbed a horse and took off to the Academy.

Sailor Mercury and Mars were practicing a new combo move when Artemis rode up beside them. "Amy!" he shouted, and Sailor Mercury walked over to him, puzzled. "Greg, Greg was arrested. Your discovered that he was teaching you." Amy instantly left for home. When she arrived, King Mercury was waiting for her. "Why did you arrest Greg?" she demanded. "SILENCE!" King Mercury roared at her, and she flinched. "How dare you talk to me with that tone, girl. He was arrested for breaking the law." Amy interrupted him, "For breaking your security! You fear the thought of women being equal to men! You-" her words were cut short by King Mercury striking her in the face, knocking her to the floor. "How dare you..." he said, with venom running through his voice. "Get out of my site." Amy left the room, and went straight to the dungeon.

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't let you past." the guard told Amy as she begged him to let her past. Amy thought for a moment, then remembered what Raye told her; _"Us girls have an advantage over guys, hee hee, it's all about how you act around them. Act right, and they are clay for you to mold."_ Amy, knowing that this would decrease her self respect, put on a look of desperation and weakness, and asked again, "Please, please let me through..." The guard wavered, but still shook his head. Amy had no other choice, she started to lift her skirt, revealing her legs, when the guard snapped. "Alright, alright! Go! But if you get caught, I had nothing to do with it." Amy nodded her thanks, and entered.

Inside, Amy was surrounded by the strong smell of sweaty men, many of whom were giving her wolf whistles, and saying very unpleasant things. As she walked around, she asked if any of them knew where Greg was. One of the men in a cell called to her, "You lookin for the pretty boy?" She looked over and approached the cell. "Yes, where is he?" The man reached out through the bars and pointed to the right. Amy looked over and saw Greg, but as she started to walk to him, the man grabbed her arms and pulled her into the bars and, with one hand, 'felt her up'. She screamed and many of the others laughed and cheered, but then a food tray flew at the man, hit him square in the face, and he released her, blood dripping from the wound. Amy looked around, but saw no one, so she ran over to Greg, who was very pale.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she approached. She nodded, then checked him. He was unhurt, but severely under nourished. "Amy," he said, "The corner cell, go. But, be careful." Amy was very confused, but she got to her feet, and walked over to the corner cell, which was very dark. She found and lit a torch, let the light illuminate the cell, and gasped. In the cell was a young man, strapped to the wall by his ankles, upside down. He wore only filthy shorts, and his long black hair was greasy and tangled. His body was covered in scars, and many cuts were still bleeding. But it was his shoulder that shocked her; the inverted pentagram with the red demon eye in the center.


	15. Execution of Lies, Return of the Soul

Chapter 15: Execution of Lies, Return of the Soul

It was three weeks since Amy discovered what had happened to Koaru, and she didn't know what to do. According to the guard, he was to be publicly executed for several severe crimes in three weeks, and the execution day was now. Amy had gone to Queen Serenity, who was outraged at the actions done by King Mercury, but she had no power over him. Greg was to be released after the execution, but no one really cared. Amy hadn't said anything to her father, but she couldn't look him in the eye anymore, fearing that he would know. It was now the hour of execution, and a large crowd gathered around the guillotine, curious as to who was to die. Amy had tried to hire mercenaries to free Koaru, but they all refused, saying that is was too dangerous. Amy felt no hope, and locked herself in her room, not wanting to watch.

Koaru was dragged, and I mean dragged, to the guillotine, cause the torture he had endured had left him limp and unmoving, but alive. King Mercury looked at Koaru as the guards sat him before the device. "Boy," he started, "You are to be beheaded for the following crimes: The first is-" Koaru mumbled something, and the King paused. "What did you say?" Koaru raised his head, glaring at Mercury. "I said, my crime was loving and caring for your daughter, and having powers that threatened you own." King Mercury had had enough. "Off with his head!" The guards slammed Koaru's head down and locked him in place. The executioner readied the blade to drop, and King Mercury asked, "Any last words?" Koaru smiled, "Yeah," he said, and instantly the demon eye on his shoulder glowed, and the chain like marks spread again. Koaru then set fire to the head lock, and burst out of it's hold. Koaru looked at King Mercury and said "My last words are, 'I Promise!' " With that, he vanished.

Amy was overwhelmed with joy at the sound of Koaru's escape. It had been a month, and high spirits were in the air as Serena and her friends readied themselves for the Moon Princess' 14th birthday party. But on top of there being a large number of guests coming, the entire army was on full alert for King Soul.

Meanwhile, on the Black Moon, King Soul was trying to figure out how to have Serena marry him. He paced the throne room of his castle, thinking, then a voice was heard. "Soul, you really should think faster, you have less then four hours...hmph." King Soul looked into the shadows. "Be quiet sister. I have a plan, but, I need one of your curses."

Serena enjoyed her party to the fullest. She received many gifts, all which she loved, and, (what she was willing to bet was sent by Koaru) a target board. Serena reached to open her last gift, a small box with a purple bow, and noticed that it was missing a card. She figured it was also from Koaru, and opened it. Inside was a crystal necklace, which many people remarked was beautiful, and she quickly put it on. However, as soon as she closed the clasp on it, the crystal struck through her skin, and she screamed. Many people rushed get the necklace off, which had started to glow purple. After a final tug, Artemis managed to pull it off, and Serena dislodged the crystal and threw it. They all knew who sent it, King Soul.

The next day Queen Serenity took Serena to Venus to have Queen Venus examine the wound. Queen Venus put Serena into a trance and used her powers to examine the wound. "It is a curse." she said after a while, and Serenity gasped. Venus looked at her, worried. "It is a _Lagurte Orodima_ curse, a heart altering curse. King Soul is trying to force Serena's heart to him, instead of Nicholas." Queen Serenity asked sadly, "Is there anything that can be done?" Venus looked at the curse again, and found nothing of a loop hole. "There is one hope, though..." she said, and Serenity looked up, "Not all curses can be broken, but they can be scratched."


	16. Daring Abduction

Chapter 16: Daring Abduction

Serena hurried around her room, grabbing her purse, tying her hair into the two overlarge pigtails that she loved, and ran outside to meet Nicholas. They were going for a walk down to the lake, and Serena was excited to see him again, but as she ran down to meet him, she felt slightly guilty. She had been secretly dating Darien for a month, and no one knew, so she was afraid what would happen if anyone did learn of that bit of info. But for the moment, she was seeing her husband to be, and he was standing at the foot of the stairs, wearing a foot soldier uniform, which was black and red with green stripes.

_"God, has she gotten...big."_ Nicholas thought as he watched her run down the stairs, remembering the last time he saw her, she was barely taller then the railing. Now, she was using the railing to help guide her down the stairs as she ran. He was shocked to see her looking so mature and...well…just plain attractive. _"I am a lucky s.o.b."_ he thought with a smile.

"So, you have been pretty busy with the war, huh?" Serena asked as they walked around the lake, popping the little candies that Nicholas had brought her. "Yeah, we have been fighting a lot of different enemies since King Soul resurrected the ancient Yoma clans. Now those little fucers are hard to kill." Serena laughed and Nicholas blushed, realizing that he had just said some very un-prince-like words. "So, any new scars?" she asked. "No, I try not to get hit by those little buggers." Serena laughed, the she looked at him, smiling. "Aren't those little buggers about eight feet tall and about 300 pounds.?" Nicholas never answered. He collapsed to the ground, and as he got back to his feet, Serena vanished. "Well, isn't this a cute site." Nick looked up and saw King Soul hovering eight feet above him, with Serena trapped in one of his little bubble prisons. "Here is a little challenge for you and your brother. Come to my new home, the Black Moon, and rescue your princess. Only you, no one else." With these words he and Serena vanished. "Ah, shit." he said as he got to his feet.

Darien finished writing a quick letter and setting it on Serena's mirror, hoping that someone would find it. He then ran out of the room and rejoined Nicholas at the portal, who was trying to break the spell that prevented them from traveling to the Black Moon. "Any luck?" Darien asked as he locked the door behind him and slid the key back under the door. "Hell yeah." Nick said as he stood up and the portal opened. In the swirling energy, they saw an image of a pitch black planet covered in fire and dark energy. "Jesus, that is where he lives? That explains his attitude." Nicholas said as he and Darien walked into the portal.

Amy looked around for her diary, wanting to write about her latest dream about her and Koaru (no details suckers). Then she remembered, she had left it in Serena's room. She walked to the portal and went to the Moon. "Hello?" she asked as she walked around the palace grounds, trying to see if anyone was around. She made her way up to Serena's room, and found her book on the dresser. As she turned to leave, she noticed a note on the mirror. She read out of curiosity, and after she finished, her diary fell to the floor.

"So, this is what evil looks like?" Nicholas and Darien both looked at the scene before them. Barren waste lands as far as they could see, and at the end of it all, there was the castle. "Lets go."

"I don't have time for this, Mina!" Amy yelled at her blonde friend as she tried to explain about this new potion she had found. Mina looked at her blue haired friend, feeling irritated. "Ok, what is so important?" Amy explained, then the two split up, Amy to Mars and Mina to Jupiter.


	17. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 17: Welcome to Hell

"I don't think that this is enough." Amy said as she looked at the small group who they had gathered to attack the Black Moon. The four princesses, Jedite, Seifer, Glave, Greg, and two Saturn mercenaries who Jedite had brought along. "This is the best we got." Siefer said as he sharpened his three swords, (if you know One Piece, think Zolo, that's where I got the idea of three swords) and he sheathed the three and refilled his kunai knife pouch. Everyone looked at him with a curious expression. "What? I train with multiple weapons." They all ran into the portal and teleported to the Black Moon, hoping to catch Darien and Nicholas before they got themselves killed.

"Well, I see that you kept your part of the deal." Nicholas and Darien stood at the foot of King Souls throne, glaring at him. "Where is Serena?" Nick asked, drawing his sword. "She is safe, which should make you happy." Darien stepped forward, sword drawn. "So, what is the deal?" King Soul waved his hand, and dozens of Yoma rushed into the room. "Stay alive till I get bored." Darien and Nicholas both backed up a step, and in unison, "Oh shit."

Sailor Mars ran at the head of the group, panting as she ran, the others yelling at her to slow down. Suddenly, she did stop. The others caught up to her, and saw a...how to describe him...a cloaked figure standing in ahead of them, about twelve feet in front. His cloak was flapping in the wind, and he turned to face them. The hood blew off, and they saw that his face was wrapped in black bandages, like a ninja. Around his neck was a crystal dagger with four different colored gems around the hilt (not to big, about the same size as the Serena's pendant). On his back were two swords: one was the shape of a crescent moon, with the edge on the outside of the curve, the other about six feet long, one inch thick, and two feet wide. At both his sides were two katanas, and his energy was just radiating off of his body. "You all want to save the Moon Princess, right?" he said, his voice flat and dangerous. Sailor Venus nodded her head, and the soldiers tightened their grip on their blades. "Fine, but leave Soul to me." With that, he vanished in a fountain of dust. "What was that?" Greg asked, and the other shrugged their shoulders, then continued to the castle.

"Damn it!" Darien shouted as he slammed into the wall. Nicholas jumped in front of him, killing the demon that was rushing in for the kill. "Come on little bro, you fought better four years ago." Darien smiled, and got back to his feet. "Dare," Nick said, "You go get Serena. I'll handle these MoFos." Darien laughed and ran out of the room. King Soul watched, then turned to stop Darien when he was struck in the chest and sent through the wall into the next room. "Who are you?" he asked as he got to his feet, glaring at the figure that just knocked him down. The figure looked at him with pure storm blue eyes, with a silver and black ying-yang for pupils. "You can call me, Shadow Mercury."

next chapter: ok, the next buncha chapters were written along time ago, so a) you will be getting a tone of new chapters in the next few days and b) the writing will be a little sketchy since i will attempt to do some changes to the already completed chapters. and please review, your opinions are important to me.


	18. Battle of Soul

here are the new chapters i promised! nine of them too...so start reading!

Chapter 18: Battle of Soul

Darien ran up the stairs, and figured that he was in one of the towers, judging from the fact that the stairs were in a spiral. As he reached the landing, several Yomas attacked him, and he was forced to fight rather then catch his breath. "Die, you damn bastards!" he shouted as he sliced them to pieces.

The Scouts and the small group of warriors entered a large room, pitch black and dark (no duh). "I got a bad feeling about this..." Sailor Venus said as she walked forward. Suddenly, torches lit all around the room, and they saw that they were surrounded by Yomas, hundreds of them. "Mina," Nicholas said, "I fucing hate it when you are right." Jedite looked at him as he drew his sword. "No shit."

**_"Crystal Phoenix Flame"_** Shadow Mercury yelled as he sent a massive stream

of silver colored fire at King Soul. The merciless attack caught King Soul off guard and he took the attack head on. He then countered by blasting Shadow Mercury with a black energy blast which caught him in the chest. The masked fighter was sent into the wall, and he struggled back to his feet. "You're good, Soul." he said, respecting his opponent. King Soul nodded his head, "As are you. Its a shame to kill such a warrior." Shadow Mercury drew his katanas, "My thoughts exactly." He then leapt into the air. **_"Twin Crescent Moon Dance!"_** King Soul barely dodges the attack, and both blades sliced through the wall like soft butter.

"Serena, are you in there?" Darien yelled through the thick wooden door that he met after the demons. "Darien? Darien! Get me outta here!" Darien shouted back, "Get away from the door!" then backed up, then ran at the door and kicked it in, shattering it splinters. "What took you so long?" Serena shouted at him as she ran into his arms. "You ever tried to fight off eleven demons as you climb a stair well?" Serena shook her head. "Here, you might want this." Darien handed her the Moon Pendant. "Thanks. **_Moon Prism Power!"_**

"Damn it!" Nicholas yelled as he got slashed by a demon's claw.**_ "Jupiter...Thunder...Dragon!" _**Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent a dragon shaped thunder bolt toward the demons. "I'll bet that hurt. "Jedite said as the demons collapsed to the ground, twitching and burning.**_ "Mars...Firebird...Arise!"_** Sailor Mars screamed, sending a screeching fire bird towards the demons. "Anyone up for roast whatever-the-hell-this-is?" Siepher asked. "Hey, did anyone miss us?" Darien asked as he and Sailor Moon rejoined the group. "No." everyone called to them.

"You'll never defeat me, boy!" King Soul said as he hammered Shadow Mercury through the wall.

"Look out!" Greg yelled as half the wall came crashing around them. "Its that guy again!" Sailor Venus shouted as the figure met the opposite wall with a loud crack. Then King Soul jumped through the wall (well, what was left of it, anyway),looked around and smiled. "I hope that my servants treated you all nicely." he said with an evil grin. "If these are the servants, I'd hate to meet the army." Sailor Mercury said. "Personally, I would take these guys over King Soul." Shadow Mercury said as he pulled himself out of the wall. He then turned to the group. "I guess I should introduce myself. Shadow Mercury is the name, and killing is my game. Like, for example..." he raised his hands in front of his face, palms out. **_"Phoenix Flame Barrage!"_** A shower of fire balls shot from his hands and incinerated all the Yoma in the room. "Holy...shit." Sailor Mars said as she watched the ashes fall to the ground.

"Well I'm impressed," King Soul said, "but you will need more than that to stop me.'' Greg took a step forward. "Dude, you are so outnumbered, why not surrender?" Soul smiled, "Simple," he replied, "Unlike you, I have an advantage." Siepher tensed up and drew his third blade, placing it's handle in his mouth in order to wield it. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked. "This." King Soul answered by waving his hand. Then Sailor Mercury's body glowed and she vanished, then appeared at King Soul's side! "Damn you, you bastard!" Shadow Mercury yelled as King Soul put his sword by Amy's throat. "Yes, I know." he said with a smile.


	19. The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall

Chapter 19: The Bigger They are, The Harder They Fall

Up at King Soul's side, Amy was very nervous. _"What am I going to do?" _she

thought to herself. Then she saw the Creeper. "Guys, Look out!" She screamed at

the others as the Creeper approached them from behind. "What the fuc..." Shadow Mercury started to say as the Creeper sped up and hammered into the group with amazing speed.

Compared to the Scouts and Warriors, the Creeper was huge. It stood six meters tall and weighed close to three tons. It's body was covered in metal sheets that were seven inches thick, and it had four arms and tentacle-like legs that could reach up to twenty feet away. Did I mention, it was also very fast.

"_Shit,_" Darien thought to himself as the Creeper grabbed him with it's tentacles, "_I _

_hate Creepers, especially if they attack me._" "Anyone got an idea?" Siepher yelled as he fought to get free of the Creeper's grip. "Just one," Shadow Mercury called from the other side of the room, "keep it busy for a minute and I'll take care of it." "You got it." the others cried.

_"This is terrible,"_ Sailor Mercury thought to herself as she watched the mayhem,

unable to help, _"if only I could do something..."_

"Heads up!" Sailor Mars yelled as the Creeper swung one of it's arms at Shadow

Mercury.

_"Its time." _Shadow Mercury said to himself as the Creeper's arms came at him.

He jumped up as the clawed fist smashed the wall where he had been only moments before. He then threw a dagger of white energy at the Creeper's unprotected head, which struck and stuck on the mark. Shadow Mercury then leaped off the wall and cried **_"Tritus Drac Slayer!"_**, slamming the dagger with his heel and forcing it through the Creeper's brain. The Creeper swayed, roared, then exploded in a shower of debris.

"Clean-up on aisle twelve." Greg joked as the pieces of the creature showered to the ground. King Soul simply smiled, "You won that round, but at what price?" The group fell silent. "What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked. "Since you killed my Creeper, its only fair that you lose a friend." he said, raising his sword back to Amy's throat. "Don't even think about it, you bastard!" Shadow Mercury yelled at King Soul, drawing his giant sword and starting to run at him. "Just try to stop me, boy." he replied and sent an energy ball at Shadow Mercury that hit its mark and sent him across the room and into the wall again. The two Saturn mercenaries, both who wielded giant swords like Shadow Mercury's, charged King Soul. "Oh, please." he said, sounding bored, and he threw a black sphere at the two, and they both exploded into a shower of blood and guts. "Oh...Jesus..." Sailor Jupiter whispered as she watched.

"No!" Amy cried as Shadow Mercury crashed into the wall and the two mercenaries died in the blink of an eye. She then looked back at the masked fighter, and saw that the head wrap had come apart from the blast. The fighter now stood up, glaring at Soul, and they saw his face. "No...way..." Greg said as he looked at the face of Prince Tritus.


	20. Blades Speak Louder than Words

Chapter 20: Blades Speak Louder than Words

Koaru got to his feet and ran at King Soul, who threw more sphere's at him. Koaru dodges them, then as he passed the remains of the two fallen warriors, he grabbed their swords, and remember, these swords are huge. Koaru held one in each hand and attacked Soul, who trapped Amy in a bubble (yes, another one) and drew his own sword. Koaru leapt at Soul, and their blades clashed, causing sparks to shoot off the edges. Koaru then swung the other sword around and Soul jumped out of the way. Koaru then threw the sword at him, which missed and struck the wall, becoming lodged in it. "What was that?" King Soul taunted. Koaru smiled, "An advantage." he then leapt up, grabbed the handle of the stuck sword, and swung himself over and at Soul, who paused a moment too long. Koaru slashed him across the chest, and Soul fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Koaru landed, on the ground, and Soul struck his sword into the ground. **_"Black Quake Strike!"_** The ground exploded, and Koaru was sent into the wall again, the last sword flying into the ceiling.

_"Damn it,"_ Koaru thought to himself as he tried to think of a new plan. Then he sighed. _"I have no other choice but to use the Shadow Scar's power, even though I may lose control again."_

"Time to die, princess!" King Soul said as he wrapped Amy in bands of coils made of dark energy. The coils wrapped tightly around her, and Amy started to suffocate. "STOP!" Sailor Moon screamed at King Soul, who looked at her with a smile. "No." he said, then he trapped them all in one of his bubbles.

_"Can't...breathe..." _Amy thought to herself as the coils continued to constrict around her. Then she heard someone yell "Amy!" She opened her eyes and saw Koaru. _"...Koaru..."_ Amy managed to whisper before she passed out.

"NO!"****Koaru yelled as he saw Amy pass out. "King Soul, I'll kill you!" he shouted, anger burning in his soul. "Sure," King Soul laughed, then his heart skipped a beat. Koaru had achieved the full power of the Shadow Scar! His body was surrounded by swirling energies, and the mark had fully covered his body. Now Koaru was transforming, his hands curving into claws, his face expanding, his skin replaced with blue fur, his hair turning blood red, and from his head grew two horns curving from his skull down his back. _"The fool," _King Soul thought, _"he forgot that I gave him that mark, so he can't even touch me."_

_"This is for you ,Amy."_ Koaru thought to himself. He then threw himself at King Soul and hammered into...thin air! King Soul had teleported himself across the room. "You fool," King Soul said to Koaru, "you forgot that as long as I live, the Shadow Scar's power can't harm me, and I see that you still can't control it!"

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon said from inside the force field that held her and the others prisoner, "that means Koaru can't win!"

"You may prevent me from using the power on you," Koaru said to King Soul, but I

can still use it to free my friends." He then leapt into the air, extending his right claw as he went, then when he was over top of the force field, he gathered energy into his claw and,

as he slashed the air as he brought his arm down, he cried,**_ "Galian Beast Crusher!"_**

****"NO!" King Soul cried as the energy released and shattered the force field

to pieces. King Soul then said, "I believe that I have humiliated you all enough for one day, so goodbye." With that, he vanished from the room. Koaru breathed for a minute, then changed back to normal, except that he was only wearing torn pants now.

"Amy, wake up. Please, wake up." Koaru said as he slashed the cords binding her

and lay her on the floor. "No, this can't be, she can't be..." Sailor Moon said. "Damn it, Amy, wake up. You saved my life and I am not going to let you die because of me." Koaru

said, tears streaking his face. "I...I can't live without you, Amy, so please, open your eyes." With those words, he kissed her.

_"Where am I?"_ Amy asked herself.She felt like her body was floating in space, and felt less and less, floating towards a bright light. Then she felt something touch her lips, and it hit her. _"Koaru!" _She cried out, feeling herself wake up.

"Oh, thank God." Koaru said when he saw Amy open her eyes. "She's ALIVE!

All right!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Why...what happened?" Amy asked. "We'll tell you at home, all right?" Koaru said with a smile. "Yeah Chapter 20: Blades Speak Louder than Words

Koaru got to his feet and ran at King Soul, who threw more sphere's at him. Koaru dodges them, then as he passed the remains of the two fallen warriors, he grabbed their swords, and remember, these swords are huge. Koaru held one in each hand and attacked Soul, who trapped Amy in a bubble (yes, another one) and drew his own sword. Koaru leapt at Soul, and their blades clashed, causing sparks to shoot off the edges. Koaru then swung the other sword around and Soul jumped out of the way. Koaru then threw the sword at him, which missed and struck the wall, becoming lodged in it. "What was that?" King Soul taunted. Koaru smiled, "An advantage." he then leapt up, grabbed the handle of the stuck sword, and swung himself over and at Soul, who paused a moment too long. Koaru slashed him across the chest, and Soul fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Koaru landed, on the ground, and Soul struck his sword into the ground. **_"Black Quake Strike!"_** The ground exploded, and Koaru was sent into the wall again, the last sword flying into the ceiling.

_"Damn it,"_ Koaru thought to himself as he tried to think of a new plan. Then he sighed. _"I have no other choice but to use the Shadow Scar's power, even though I may lose control again."_

"Time to die, princess!" King Soul said as he wrapped Amy in bands of coils made of dark energy. The coils wrapped tightly around her, and Amy started to suffocate. "STOP!" Sailor Moon screamed at King Soul, who looked at her with a smile. "No." he said, then he trapped them all in one of his bubbles.

_"Can't...breathe..." _Amy thought to herself as the coils continued to constrict around her. Then she heard someone yell "Amy!" She opened her eyes and saw Koaru. _"...Koaru..."_ Amy managed to whisper before she passed out.

"NO!"****Koaru yelled as he saw Amy pass out. "King Soul, I'll kill you!" he shouted, anger burning in his soul. "Sure," King Soul laughed, then his heart skipped a beat. Koaru had achieved the full power of the Shadow Scar! His body was surrounded by swirling energies, and the mark had fully covered his body. Now Koaru was transforming, his hands curving into claws, his face expanding, his skin replaced with blue fur, his hair turning blood red, and from his head grew two horns curving from his skull down his back. _"The fool," _King Soul thought, _"he forgot that I gave him that mark, so he can't even touch me."_

_"This is for you ,Amy."_ Koaru thought to himself. He then threw himself at King Soul and hammered into...thin air! King Soul had teleported himself across the room. "You fool," King Soul said to Koaru, "you forgot that as long as I live, the Shadow Scar's power can't harm me, and I see that you still can't control it!"

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon said from inside the force field that held her and the others prisoner, "that means Koaru can't win!"

"You may prevent me from using the power on you," Koaru said to King Soul, but I

can still use it to free my friends." He then leapt into the air, extending his right claw as he went, then when he was over top of the force field, he gathered energy into his claw and,

as he slashed the air as he brought his arm down, he cried,**_ "Galian Beast Crusher!"_**

****"NO!" King Soul cried as the energy released and shattered the force field

to pieces. King Soul then said, "I believe that I have humiliated you all enough for one day, so goodbye." With that, he vanished from the room. Koaru breathed for a minute, then changed back to normal, except that he was only wearing torn pants now.

"Amy, wake up. Please, wake up." Koaru said as he slashed the cords binding her

and lay her on the floor. "No, this can't be, she can't be..." Sailor Moon said. "Damn it, Amy, wake up. You saved my life and I am not going to let you die because of me." Koaru

said, tears streaking his face. "I...I can't live without you, Amy, so please, open your eyes." With those words, he kissed her.

_"Where am I?"_ Amy asked herself.She felt like her body was floating in space, and felt less and less, floating towards a bright light. Then she felt something touch her lips, and it hit her. _"Koaru!" _She cried out, feeling herself wake up.

"Oh, thank God." Koaru said when he saw Amy open her eyes. "She's ALIVE!

All right!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Why...what happened?" Amy asked. "We'll tell you at home, all right?" Koaru said with a smile. "Yeah, R&R time!" Darien yelled, jumping into the air.

,R&R time!" Darien yelled, jumping into the air.


	21. The Short Lived Victory

Chapter 21: The Short Lived Victory

As the group walked into the Palace grounds, they chatted about what they were going to do. Amy and Koaru were going for a walk, Serena and Nicholas were going to have a little visit, and the others were going to just relax, except Raye, who was going to pray for the fallen Saturn warriors. However, the guards weren't on duty, so they couldn't get inside. "There should be guards, right?" Mina asked as she and Jedite held hands. Koaru nodded his head, then ran straight up the wall and jumped onto the ramparts. "Oh...shit." he said, then opened the gate. "Serena," he shouted as he leapt off of the ramparts, "hurry. Queen Serenity is in trouble!"

Inside the palace, Queen Serenity _was_ in trouble. King Soul had hypnotized her and was going to make her marry him when he got struck from behind by a golden boomerang. "Take that, King Soul!" Sailor Moon said as she caught the boomerang, which turned out to be her tiara. "Give him a second helping, Sailor Moon." Koaru said, appearing beside her. "Good idea," she replied, holding the tiara behind her. "Take this King Soul, **_Moon...Tiara...Magic!"_** Sailor Moon yelled as she threw the tiara at King Soul. This time, however, he was ready and caught the tiara with his hand and then threw it right back at them! "Oh shit!" Koaru yelled as he and Sailor Moon were nailed by the tiara and sent across the room. "If you two are done, I have important business too attend to." King Soul said. "NOW!" King Soul heard someone behind him yell. He turned around only to get hammered by an electric dragon, a flaming bird, a beam of light, and a wall of ice!

"Nice shot, Sailor Venus." Sailor Mars said. "I'll bet that that hurt." Sailor Jupiter

added. "And now you all are going to die!" King Soul roared as he got to his feet. "I think not." Koaru said as he and Sailor Moon joined the other Scouts. "Now that you are all in one spot, I'll destroy you all in one shot!" King Soul said as he shot an array of black energy beams at the group. "Guess again, King Butt-Head!" Koaru said as the beams closed in on them, "Your own attack will now attack you, **_Tritus Mirror Wall!"_** King Soul's blast slammed into the Mirror Wall, and shattered it! "What the hell!" Koaru cried as thousands of pieces of the Mirror Wall came flying at them, cutting them and covering the floor. "Your Mirror Wall counter attack is a good one," King Soul said, "but you have never used it before now, and it was not strong enough to withstand my attack." "Really, then lets see you withstand this!" came Darien's voice from behind King Soul. He turned to see another group of warriors standing in the room. "That's it." King Soul said. "Yoma demons, attack!"

The wall behind the warriors exploded and a hundred vicious Yoma Demons entered the room. "Man," Greg said, "they let all kinds of freaks into this party."

Queen Serenity opened her eyes and saw that there was a battle in her castle. She groaned as she sat up, causing Sailor Moon to turn in her direction. "Mom!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran to the queen, who smiled at seeing her daughter. "Serena," her mother whispered, "get the Crystal." "Alright." Sailor Moon said, and ran off.

Nicholas ducked under a demon's claw and thrust his sword into it's throat. "Good

riddens to bad rubbish." he said with a grin. Suddenly the top half of a demon went zooming over his head, followed by the bottom half under his legs. He turned to see Koaru holding his twin katana, both which were covered in green demon blood. "Watch your back, Nick." he said. "Thanks, I owe you one." he replied. "A little help please!" Greg called as he tried to fight off twelve Yoma at once.

"I won't lose." King Soul thought to himself as he watched his army being slaughtered in front of him. He then looked up and saw Sailor Moon at the top of the stairs

carrying the Impearium Silver Crystal. "That's it!" King Soul shouted, raising his hand and shooting a black beam at Sailor Moon.

"Heads up!" Sailor Venus shouted as a black beam of energy came in their direction. "I got it!" Koaru called as he leapt in front of the Scouts. "Try to block this, Soul. **_Tritus Mirror Force!"_** The beam smashed into the shield with such force, that the Scouts and Koaru went flying back up the stairs, and out a window! "Oh...SHIIIIIIIIT!" they yelled as they plummeted to the ground.

"That had to hurt." Greg said, looking out the ball room window at the group lying

on the ground. "Yeh think?" Jedite said as more demons came at them.


	22. The Price of Victory

Chapter 22: The Price of Victory

"Ow...my head." Sailor Moon moaned as she got to her feet and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, looking at the fallen group. "Define alright." Sailor Jupiter said as she got to her feet as well. "We're breathing are we not?" Koaru said as he raised to one knee. "Uh oh," Sailor Mars said, "Koaru, you better come here." Koaru came and saw that Sailor Mercury was knocked out cold, and a small trickle of blood was seeping from her head. "That's it," Koaru said, "girls, go ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

Back in the castle, King Soul was in very bad mood. His army had been destroyed, the Queen had escaped, and the Scouts were still alive. "Don't you children ever die?" he shouted as the Scouts re-entered the room. "No." Sailor Venus said with a grin. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" King Soul roared as he sent a gigantic sphere of black energy at the Scouts. The sphere was two yards from the Scouts when it suddenly split in half and vanished. "WHAT?" King Soul roared, "that's impossible!"

The Sailor Scouts opened their eyes, wondering why they hadn't been blasted back out of the room, only to see Shadow Mercury standing in front of them, crescent blade drawn. "Mind if I _cut_ in?" he joked as he watched King Soul's face turn red. "This one is for Amy," he said, moving his sword to point behind him. "Tell me if this hurts, Soul. **_Crescent Wave!" _**The attack sent a wave of crescent shaped energy blades flying at King Soul, who was extremely shocked at the power Koaru possessed. All of the blades hit their mark, leaving King Soul tattered and bloody.

"My turn," King Soul said, raising his own sword and striking into the ground. "Try to survive my, **_Black Quake Strike!"_**, but instead of sending the attack at Shadow Mercury, he directed it at the Sailor Scouts. "Oh shit!" Sailor Mars yelled as the floor beneath her feet shook, then exploded, sending her and the rest of the Scouts soaring across the room. "SHIT!" Shadow Mercury yelled as he started to run to the fallen Scouts, but was slammed into the opposite wall by one of King Souls energy beams. "That hurt," Shadow Mercury groaned as he got to his feet, only to feel cold steel tear open his back. He cried in pain as collapsed back to the floor as King Soul raised his sword over Koaru's head. "Good-bye," King Soul said, raising the blade higher and thrust down at Koaru's head, where it stopped a mere two inches from his skull._ "What the..."_ Koaru wondered as he looked up at King Soul, only too see him encased in a block of ice.

_two minutes earlier:_

Sailor Mercury opened her eyes and found herself lying face down outside the palace. She struggled into a sitting position and coughed, felt something enter her mouth, and spit. Blood. She then heard a cry of pain and quickly got to her feet and ran back into the palace. What she saw was something she would never forget. There was blood every where, both red and green, and bodies, parts of bodies, and the insides of bodies all over the floor. There was also the surviving soldiers, all who were exsosted beyond conciseness, the other Scouts, all out cold and covered in their own blood, and there was Shadow Mercury, his back sliced open, lying at King Soul's feet. Then King Soul raised his sword over his head and struck down, and Sailor Mercury ran at him and cried, **_"Shine Aqua Illusion!"_** When she looked again, she saw that she had imprisoned King Soul in a block of ice.

Shadow Mercury looked past the ice cube and, saw to his relief, that Sailor Mercury was all right, and that it was her who had saved his life. "Damn, good to see you girl." he managed to say as he tried to get up. Amy rushed over to him and helped him up. "I see that you gave him the cold shoulder." Shadow Mercury said as she helped him up. "The others took one of King Soul's attacks head on, so I think they will be out for a little longer." "That's what you think." Koaru and Amy turned to see the Scout's up and ready for more. "Nice ice sculpting," Sailor Jupiter said, looking at King Soul's frozen form, "you really outdid yourself this time, Koaru." "It wasn't me," he replied, "it was Amy." "Shit," Nicholas said, "remind me not to piss her off anymore." They all turned around when they heard the ice shatter. "I...have had...enough...OF YOU PESTS!" King Soul slashed his sword at the group and cried, **_"BLACK MOON STRIKE!"_** A whip of black energy lashed across the Scouts, Koaru and Nicholas, sending them all into the wall.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon cried as she got up, "I've had enough of you Soul." Saying this, she

pulled out the Impearium Silver Crystal! **_"MOON...COSMIC...POW-"_** "Not so fast!" King

Soul said as he blasted Sailor Moon with another black energy beam. Serena screamed as she was blasted back into the wall. "Say goodbye, Princess!" said King Soul as he blasted two beams at Sailor Moon. "That much energy will kill her!" Sailor Mars gasped. "NO!" Nicholas yelled as he jumped in the path of the lethal beams.

"NICK!" Darien cried from across the room as he watched helplessly as the beams struck his brother. "That's one down," King Soul laughed as Nicholas' body dropped to the ground, "now to finish you, Princess!" King Soul then raised his hands, aiming them at Serena, "Now, good-by-**_AAAHHHHHH!_**" "Shut-up and die, you damn bastard." Shadow Mercury had thrust his katanas through King Soul's knees and into the floor, pinning him in place. "Serena, he's all yours." Sailor Moon wiped the tears from her eyes and raised the crystal. "Right," she said as the crystal began to glow pure white. Sailor Moon closed her eyes,**_ "Moon...Cosmic...Power!" _**The crystal exploded with white energy, sending it all at King Soul. "I'll be back," King Soul vowed as the energy dissolved him, "I'll return...and destroy...you...all..." King Soul's crown clattered to the floor.

"That took way too long." Mina said as they all sighed in relief. Nicholas was on the floor, and Darien was kneeling next to him. "Bro...I'm sorry." Darien said. "There's...nothing...to be s..sorry...about..." Nicholas replied. "You and s..s..Serena will make a gr..great...couple...little...bro..." Darien's eyes widened. "You knew?" Nicholas smiled. "It was..easy to...figure out with...h..how willing...y...y...you were to save her..." Serena blinked back tears and Darien closed his eyes. "Life...long...Darien..." With these words, Prince Titan Nicholas passed away, leaving his friends an everlasting memory of him.


	23. Battle of Numbers

Chapter 23: Battle of Numbers

"Hey you two, are you ever going to stop and breathe?" Lita asked as Koaru and

Amy were embraced in a kiss. "Hey Lita, be nice," Serena said, "Koaru just got back from the battle fields." "He was only gone for two weeks!" Lita continued. "Yea," Koaru started,

"but a day away from my Amy is like a year to me." "Suck up" Lita replied under her breath. "So, are we winning?" Mina asked Koaru as they walked to the castle. "I don't know, especially since we don't even know who is sending the monsters. It is almost like they are coming from thin air."

_meanwhile on the Black Moon..._

"Are we ready to attack yet?" asked the tall figure to young man kneeling in front of her. "Almost, Queen Beryl, almost." responded Jedite, who had joined the Negaverse some weeks earlier after being left on the field for dead. "The armies of the Inner Planets are all waiting for the next attack on Neptune. Their home planets are defenseless." "Excellent," Queen Beryl said as she sat down on King Souls newly repaired throne, "we attack Jupiter after our next wave on Neptune."

_on the battlefields of Neptune..._

"It's too quite, ya know?" Glave asked Koaru as they sat in their tent, waiting for something to happen. "I was just thinking that myself," Koaru replied, "that, and what Amy's reaction to her Christmas gift that I sent her." he added with a smile. "If all goes well, we should both be back in time for Christmas." Glave replied, his thoughts now on his girlfriend back on Saturn (he and Raye had broken up, long story). He pulled out a small box from his pocket, "Do you think she will like this ring?" Koaru looked at the grape sized diamond on the ring. "I don't think she will complain." he replied.

Jedite sat on the west side of the valley, overlooking the armies encampment. "They are off guard," he thought, "now is the time."

The lookouts were the first to be struck, falling as they shouted warnings to the sleeping base. Koaru rushed out of his tent at the noise. "Oh...shit." he said as he saw the wall that was advancing toward the base. "Glave, wake the others!" Koaru shouted as he ran to the monsters, pulling his crystal dagger from his pocket.

The monsters heard the lone solider shout to another as he ran towards them. 'No problem' they all thought, watching the figure get closer to them. However, the flash of light that cut down twenty of them was what made them realize the danger that this lone human posed to them.

"That got their attention," Shadow Mercury said to himself as he watched the group of demons that he aimed his Crescent Blade attack at vanished under a wave of green and blue blood. Then the demons started to rain arrows and energy blasts at him and at the base. Koaru flinched at the sound of his fellow soldiers dying behind him as they tried to help him. The demons were advancing behind their merciless attack, and soon they were cutting the humans down one by one. Shadow Mercury was starting to grow tired as he minced what seemed to be the thousandth demon when Glave and Greg appeared to give him aid. "How many of these mother fucers are there!" Greg asked as he slashed one after the other. "Too many!" Glave replied as he cut one fifty-fifty.

Jedite watched the battle from the hill with satisfaction. The Inner army was all but destroyed, only a dozen or so remained, while hundreds more demons were charging down the hill. "It will soon be all over." he smiled as he said these words. "The Inner Planets are ours for the taking.

**_"Mercury Icicle Impalement!"_** Shadow Mercury jabbed the tip of his blade into the earth and spikes of ice erupted from the ground, skewering all demons in its path. Then he saw Glave jump behind him, and heard him scream. "Glave!" Koaru yelled as he turned to see that his friend had taken an arrow meant for him. "Greg! Get down!" he yelled as he sheathed his Crescent Blade and grabbed a katana.

**_"Tritus Celestial Array!"_** bright red blades of energy flew from his sword and obliterated any demon that they touched. Then Koaru turned to Glave. "Where did they get you?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," Glave replied, "I've already been cut a few times. Just promise me something." "Don't you talk like that," Koaru said, "you're gonna make it." "Cut the crap," Glave said, "I know that it is a lie. Just promise me that you will give her this." he then handed the little box to Koaru. "I will do my best." Koaru said. Glave then smiled, closed his eyes, and breathed his last.

"Time to finish the rest of them." Jedite said. "Crush every last one of them!"

"Koaru! We gotta go!" Greg yelled, "We gotta get the hell outta here!" "Greg...catch." Koaru threw the box to him and turned to meet the oncoming horde of monsters. "What the fuc...Koaru! What are you doing!" Koaru turned to face Greg, his eyes solemn, yet serious. "You go. I'll buy you time to escape. Don't worry," he added as Greg started to object, "I plan to see you again in this life. Now go." Greg hesitated, then ran as fast as he could._ "I will not lose to these freaks."_ Koaru thought to himself. The monsters were ten feet away. He drew his giant sword, and rushed in.

_three days later... _

Everyone was standing around the portal outside of the Moon Palace, waiting to see their friends and loved ones. The portal then glowed and a lone figure emerged. He was tattered, bloody, and had a look of complete shock in his eyes. Two people stood out the most for the man, and he walked to them. "Yuna," Greg said to the girl who was standing next to Lita, "Glave died in combat. He wanted you to have this. I'm sorry." he added as Yuna dissolved into tears as she took the box. He then turned to Amy. "Princess Mercury," he started, "Koaru stayed to buy the few survivors time to escape. We went back the next day, but...there was no sign of him."


	24. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 24: The Beginning of the End

Three weeks passed and Amy remained in her room, not speaking to anyone. She wasn't the only one either. Serena was spaced out most of the time, for the loss of Koaru was like the loss of a brother to her. Queen Serenity was depressed since he had been like a son to her. Luna and Artemis were always trying to cheer them up. "They never found his body," Luna always said, "so there is a chance that he is alive."

Amy was sleeping when the fire started. She woke to see smoke billowing from the door. She quickly dressed and rushed out to see devastation in the halls. People were running about in a panicked rush, some were on fire, others, dead. An explosion outside the walls brought her back to her senses. She quickly ran outside and say a small gathering of demons slaughtering the few who had made it outside. Beyond them, the entire planet as far as she could see was on fire. Amy wasted no time pulling out her wand and crying, **_"MERCURY POWER!"_** Sailor Mercury ran at the demons, drawing her power and freezing them in a block of ice. Suddenly she was blasted forwards. Regaining her footing, she turned to see a woman in a plum purple dress standing above a dead servant. The lady's blood red hair reached her shoulders, and she carried a staff with a red gem set into it. Greg came running from the barracks, fully armed and he placed himself between the stranger and Sailor Mercury. "You," Amy started, "you know what happened to Koaru." The woman looked shocked, then she smiled. "Yes, I do know what happened to him." she said in an icy voice. "He ran away from the fight, so I destroyed him." "Liar!" Greg roared, "Koaru would rather die than run from a fight! Give proof! Bitch!" The lady seemed unaffected by the insult, and summoned a demon forward. Both Greg and Sailor Mercury gasped. In the demons hands was the Sword of Light. "The blast that struck him was so powerful," the woman began, "that this was all that was left." She started to laugh, when the demon suddenly vanished in it's own blood. "This sword doesn't belong to you." Amy said as she took the blade and backed away. "Princess Mercury," Greg began, "we have to leave. The entire planet has been conquered. We must give aid to the Moon. Sailor Mercury stood her ground, so Greg grabbed her and they both teleported to the Moon. "One down," the woman said to herself, "and six to go."

After three weeks all of the Inner Planets had been conquered except for the Moon, and Earth. Everyone in the Moon Palace was silent. Raye, Lita and Mina had watched their loved ones die in battle. Darien had moved to the Moon to be with Serena and in case of another attack on the planet. Queen Serenity was always carrying the Impearium Silver Crystal. Word that Jedite had turned traitor had spread fast since the last battle. Serena was trying to cheer up her friends when Darien and Greg entered the room. "How was the patrol?" Serena asked them as they sat down. "There isn't so much as a caterpillar out there." Darien answered. "It's quite unnerving." Greg added. Everyone looked at him except Amy. Greg walked over to Lita. "What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"She just opened a package that Koaru had sent before he..." Lita trailed off, then regained herself. "He sent her an engagement ring." Greg looked stunned, the looked over at Amy and saw that she did have a ring on her finger, and she was staring at it, almost mesmerized. She looked on the verge of tears. "The last thing we need is an attack." Greg said.

_at Moon Canyon..._

Jedite looked around him and smiled to himself. The army was three times the size of the one that had destroyed the army at Neptune. "Now to let them know that we are here." he said. He summoned a sphere of black energy into his hand and hurled it at the Palace.

The explosion shook the Palace to it's foundations. The army was already charging towards the Canyon by the time Darien, Greg, and the Sailor Scouts were ready to go. "This couldn't have come at a worse time!" Greg yelled as they ran to the battle. "Yes it could have," Mina replied, "you weren't in the bathroom when the blast hit!" When they all arrived, they were speechless. The army was huge. Larger than King Soul's army had been. They shook their fear from their thoughts and charged into the battle. **_"Mercury...Aqua...Mirage!"_** Sailor Mercury's newest attack froze and shattered all the demons that it touched. **_"Mars...Firebird...Strike!"_** Sailor Mars' colossal firebird incinerated a dozen of the demons. "Sailor Venus," a solider called, "the demons have a line formation advancing from the West!" Mina turned and saw the demons marching in single file. She grinned to herself and pointed her index finger at the line and called her attack. **_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_** The laser-like beam of light sliced the demons in half. "This will take forever!" a survivor from Jupiter named Seifer called as he slashed three demons to pieces using his three-sword technique. "Tell me something we don't know!" Sailor Jupiter called at him. "HEADS UP!" Greg yelled as a huge sphere of energy flew at them, and created a crater the size of a football stadium. The remainder of the army pulled themselves back up and saw the same woman that had led the attacks on their home planets advancing toward them. "You...bitch." Sailor Moon growled as the woman stopped eight yards from them. The woman smiled and pointed her staff a them. At the tip of the staff, energy was starting to collect. "RUN! SHE'S POWERING UP ANOTHER METEOR!" Seifer yelled as he started to run. Just as the energy was released, a red blade of energy struck the woman in the back, slicing her open, but not killing her. She fell forward as she screamed in agony, blood gushing from the wound. The Sailor Scouts heard footsteps behind them, and the turned around and attacked with their all. Their attacks all collided with the figure behind them, but suddenly froze in mid-air. "That was a little rude." the person said. The energy shrunk into a small ball in the figure's hand. Then they all saw his face. "Oh...my...God." Sailor Mercury whispered in disbelief.


	25. Return of Death

Chapter 25: Return of Death

Koaru smiled as threw the energy sphere at a group of demons, who vanished from existence in a flash. "We...we thought..." Sailor Mars stuttered as Koaru approached them. Koaru seemed not to hear her as he walked past them all. He approached the woman as she stood up and used her magic to heal herself. "It's been awhile," Koaru said to her, "it's good to see you again...Queen Beryl. She stared at him with wide eyes, then she smiled. "That's where I saw you before. You're the brat the Soul brought back to convert."

Darien stepped forward. "I should have known," he said, "Queen Beryl." Koaru rolled his eyes, "Dude," he started," even I figured it out." Queen Beryl suddenly struck the group with a blast of energy that threw them all in different directions. Koaru landed and flew straight at Beryl before she even finished her attack. He gathered energy into his right fist and struck out at her, connected, and sent her for a fifty yard fly. As Queen Beryl got to her feet, Koaru blasted her with a barrage of energy spheres. As Beryl shielded herself from the onslaught, he charged in behind his last few blasts and struck her with another energy fist.

Beryl struggled to her feet as Koaru picked up a sword from a fallen solider and poured his power into the blade. Queen Beryl's eyes widened in shock as Koaru started to say an incantation under his breathe. "You can't..." she stuttered, "you can't use that attack without...no! You can't have a Shadow Scar!" Koaru slammed his palm against the flat of the sword as he finished the incantation. The blade started to glow a dark purple/black/green color as he positioned it behind his back at an angle. "Got it in one." he said in a steel-cold voice that sent shivers up the spines of all that heard him. The sword burned pure black with dark energy as Koaru sliced the air, crying out **_"Nega...Armageddon...Death Scythe!"_**, and sent a burning arch of black fire that just stunk of death. Queen Beryl screamed as the fire washed over her. There was a flash of light where she stood, and she reappeared ten feet from where the fire imploded the ground where she had just stood.

Beryl was tattered and barely alive as she stood there glaring at the small group. "You..." she growled, "you...little...BASTARD!" As she screamed this, she blasted Koaru with an energy sphere that caught him off-guard. The blast sent him to the edge of Moon Canyon, where he scrambled to his feet, only to receive another blast to the chest. Koaru was shot right off of the edge of the cliff, and as he clawed at the air, he managed to grab the edge of the cliff face. Beryl roared in anger as she gathered a colossal amount of energy and shot it straight at where Koaru's hand was visible. "NOOO!" Sailor Mercury cried as the cliff edge blew apart in an explosion to rival that of a nuke.

Queen Beryl retreated right after her last attack. Koaru was confirmed dead by six Shadow Warriors who had gone to the bottom of the canyon to check right after the battle. They could not get his body then, they had told the Scouts, but they would as soon as they could. Amy was destroyed. She had lost Koaru and found him again, only to loose him again, and she had been unable to do anything. She had not spoken since that day, and it had been two weeks already. The others were starting to get worried about her, and rarely left her alone. Amy also wore the Shadow Crystal with her at all times, as well as the engagement ring. "We have to do something," Serena said one morning, "or else we may loose Amy in the next battle." She had no idea how close her prediction was.


	26. War and Peace, Yeah Right

Chapter 26: War and Peace...Yeah Right

Two days later a roar was heard in the middle of the night. Warriors were rushing to the barracks, messengers were requesting reinforcements, and commanders were organizing their troops for the battle. The only one in the entire area who wasn't moving was Princess Mercury. "I wish she would wake up." Mina said as she and Raye watched Amy sleep. "Me too," Raye replied, "we need her strength."

_"Koaru."_ The name echoed in Amy's sleep. _"Koaru, why?"_ Her thoughts were clouded with his face. _"Why did you have to leave me? Why did you die? Is it that...do you not love me anymore? Did you die to get away from me?"_ Amy could feel her eyes fill with tears as she continued to watch her memories of Koaru float past. _"No, that is not true." _Amy's heart skipped a beat. _"K..koaru?" _She knew that the voice belonged to her love, but she couldn't see him anymore. _"Amy, I don't understand how, but I will see you again soon." _The faded away the longer she listened. _"Koaru...? Koaru! Come back!" _An earthshaking crash woke her up as she screamed.

Amy sat up and saw Mina and Raye both staring at her with looks of shock. "Amy," Mina started, "I wanted you to wake up, but was that scream needed?" Another crash followed by a mixture of screams and yells came from outside the Palace window.

The three of them ran to look out. There was a large army of demons, but that was not the problem. There was a Creeper. Only this one was six times larger than the last one. "Oh...God." Raye said as they watched the beast crush the walls surrounding the Palace as though they were made of glass. "Lets go." Mina and Raye spun around and stared at Amy, shocked that she had finally spoken, and by what she had said. "Amy, are you feeling alright?" Mina asked as they followed her out of the room. "Yes, I'm fine." she snapped back at them, "Now lets hurry."

**_"Moon Tiara...Magic!"_** Sailor Moon's attack sliced several demons on it's leave and return trip. "GRRRAHHH!" Darien roared as he sliced a Yoma in half and turned to face another. Seifer charged six Yoma, his two swords in each hand and his one sword in his mouth made him look more dangerous than he was. **_"Tri Blade Strike!"_** The triple sword technique diced the demons to pieces. "I am getting tired of this shit!" he yelled as he charged another dozen of the ugly S.O.B's. **_"Jupiter Thunder...Dragon!"_** The attack of Sailor Jupiter made dozens of Yoma drop. "And stay down!" she yelled in a heat-of-the-moment rage. "There are too many!" Greg yelled as he was charged by six or more demons. As he backed away, he tripped and the Yoma took their chance to attack. Just as their claws came down, they froze in midair. Confused, Greg looked around and saw that Sailor Mercury was back in the fighting business. **_"Mars Flame...Sniper!" "Venus Meteor...Strike!"_** The twin attacks made dozens of demons vanish from the land of the living. "Amy! Look out!" Sailor Moon screamed as she watched four Yoma strike her friend from behind. Sailor Mercury screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. As she lay there, she heard the demons charge in for the final blow. _"So, is this what you meant?" _Amy thought to herself. _"Is this what you meant by 'I'll see you again soon? Did you know that I would die now?" _She could feel the breeze created by the Yoma's attack as they closed in. _"No, Amy. Your time is not now."_ Sailor Mercury gasped at the sound of his voice. "K...ko...koaru?" she whispered. Then she heard the demons scream and felt blood start to cover her back. But, she felt no pain. She turned and sat up to see that all the demons were dead, sliced to pieces by a sword. "You aren't ready to die yet." Amy turned, looked at the person behind her, and blinked. "Who are you?" she asked.

The figure dashed from one end of the Palace grounds to the other, and back again, slashing all the demons that could be reached by his swords. Soon all that was left was the Creeper. Seifer was battling it as the stranger flew at the Creeper. The Creeper took a great swipe with it's claw and struck both Seifer and the shady figure. Both were thrown across the grounds, Seifer landing in what remained of the fountain. The stranger landed next to him and checked him. Seifer looked at the person and gasped "You...who are you?". Without an answer, the figure charged the Creeper again, drawing two swords that started to glow with a bright blue energy. The figure leapt at the Creeper, dodged it's claw, and thrust both blades into the monsters chest. The Creeper roared in agony, grabbed the figure and threw it through the nearest wall. No sooner had the stranger crashed through the wall that it flew back out, and leapt to the top of the nearest tower. Everyone squinted their eyes to see properly as to what was going on. The figure was gathering an impossible amount of energy into it's right hand. Suddenly, it dove right off of the tower, straight at the Creeper.

"He's crazy!" Sailor Jupiter gasped as she watched while she and the others tended to Sailor Mercury and the wounded soldiers. They all watched as the energy in his right hand suddenly took shape into a long spear with a giant blade on the opposite side of the spearhead. "That..." Sailor Moon started, "is a weapon that Koaru would have killed for." The others silently agreed.

Plummeting toward the gigantic Creeper, the man recited an incantation to himself

as he neared his target. He then lunged, striking the blade through the Creeper's head,

"Adios, you piece of shit." he said as the spell ripped the Creeper apart from the inside out.


	27. A New Hero

Chapter 27: A New Hero

As the bloody remains of the giant monster crashed around the Scouts and Warriors. The cloaked figure landed behind them, the giant weapon dissipating as he approached. Greg and Darien rushed in front of the Scouts, swords drawn. Sailor Moon rushed in front of them. "What are you two doing?" she asked, "he just saved our lives!" Darien looked at her, a look of concern in his eyes. "Can't be to careful Serena." he responded. The cloaked figure chuckled, and Sailor Venus noticed it sounded like a guy. "I don't blame you for being cautious." he said, "but I am not your enemy." Greg raised his sword, "then honor us with your name, ally." The man bowed, "You my call me Kadajh. I am a mercenary from Tritus."

"What?" Sailor Mercury screamed, making the others jump. "I thought that Koaru was the only survivor of Tritus!" Kadajh chuckled. "No, our prince was not the only one. Only I am the last survivor of Tritus, since I heard that my prince has passed on." Amy hung her head and started to have silent tears fall to the ground. She then turned and ran back to the Palace. Greg glared at Kadajh, "You didn't have to sound so full of yourself!" he yelled before running after Amy. The others also lost their liking for the man. Darien stepped forward. "You may join our cause, but you are not welcome with the Scouts or myself. Got it?" Kadajh bowed again. "Understood. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort."

After the battle, only four of the Shadow Warriors were left to recover Koaru's body. They were just finishing the climb down when they heard the sounds of Yoma. "Shit, we really don't need this." They silently made their way to where Koaru's body had been, only to stop in shock. "What the hell?" "Who….who did it?" "We better get back to the Palace, now."

Amy, Mina and Raye were eating in the kitchen when Kadajh walked in and started to eat everything he could grab. Amy leaned over to Raye, "Has he ever removed that hood?" she asked, watching the food vanishing into the hood with sounds of eating and breathing. Raye shook her head.

The four Shadow Warriors ran into the kitchen, almost took down Mina in their hurry, then faced Amy. "Princess! Koaru, his body is….well….gone!" Amy gasped and Kadajh paused in his ravaging meal to listen. Raye noticed and yelled at him. "You! You know something about this, don't you?" Kadajh shook his head and left the room. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell a bunch of brats like you." Raye glared at Kadajh as he left the room. "Bastard." she said under her breathe.

Deep within Moon Canyon, Queen Beryl had regrouped her army. Jedite walked forward, ready to report. "They are of guard. If we strike now, we will crush them out of existence." Beryl nodded her head and smiled. "We attack at dawn, and we leave nothing left!" The Yoma all cheered and roared in excitement, knowing that in three hours, they would spill the blood of hundreds of humans.


	28. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 28: The Final Battle Begins

Amy and Greg were training in front of the remains of the fountain, watched by Serena, Darien and Seifer. "Ok now, Amy, try again." Amy held the sword and struck the ground. "Mercury Icicle Impalement!" she cried, and a bunch of tiny icicles burst through the ground, only surrounding the ground up to three feet around her. Greg sighed, "Amy, if you want to master Koaru's technique, you need to focus harder. It's not in the knowledge, but in the energy and power you put into it." Amy nodded her head, then struck the ground again. This time, the icicles were eight feet high, and covered a distance of five feet. The others cheered, but Serena leaned over to Darien. "I hate to say this, but I think Greg is trying to take Koaru's place in Amy's life." Darien frowned, and nodded his head.

Jedite and about two hundred Yoma marched up to the gates. The guards called out warnings, and the army started to assemble. The Scouts were the first to start fighting, followed by several warriors and then the army. The entire Palace was son filled with the sounds of war and death, and it made the Scouts scared, though they didn't show it as they continued to fight. As the battle continued, the Yoma numbers continued to rise, but, the number of humans dropped, and the Moon Warriors began to lose hope. "Jesus Christ! How many of these bastards are there?" Seifer yelled as he slashed three demons at once and turned to face another five. "How should I know?" Sailor Venus yelled as she jumped backwards to avoid a demons claw.

Kadajh ran into the battle, searching for the one person he wanted to fight. Jedite jumped in front of him, sword drawn. "Well well, who have we here?" he asked as he sized up Kadajh. "I am not interested in fighting you, traitor." Kadajh replied. Jedite lunged forward and swung at Kadajh, who jumped up, landed and kicked off of Jedite's face, breaking his nose, and drew a sword. **_"Tritus Sealing Slash!"_** a white sphere shot off of the blade and surrounded Jedite and he vanished, just like King Soul after the power of the Impearium Silver Crystal struck him. Kadajh smiled under his hood. "Heh, not so tough after all, eh old friend?" he then sheathed his blade and continued his search, killing each Yoma that got in his way.

Sailor Mercury ran around the battlefield, aiding each soldier that was outnumbered or wounded. She had just finished killing six demons when two demons struck her from behind. She fell forward, but managed to keep her footing and turned to face her attackers, drawing the sword she had practiced with. She slashed the first demon, and it fell to the ground, screaming as it died. She then swung at the second one, which dodged the attack and slashed her arm, and she dropped to her knees, dropped the sword, and grabbed her arm, which was bleeding like a waterfall. The demon leapt in for the kill when it suddenly opened down the middle, and landed on either side of Amy. "Never underestimate your enemy, Amy." Kadajh said as he helped her to her feet and used his power to heal her wound. He then ran off, leaving a dust trail behind him. Amy watched him run then recalled something, a motto she had been taught by a close friend. _"Never underestimate your enemy, and never overestimate your own abilities."_ Sailor Mercury picked up the sword and ran after Kadajh.

Darien and Sailor Moon stood back to back, fighting off the Yoma as they attacked the couple. Seifer and Sailor Jupiter were running around together, killing everything within their range, with Sailor Venus and Mars aiding the last of the soldiers. Kadajh had run into a guard tower, closely followed by Sailor Mercury.

"Serena, are you alright?" Daren asked as she grunted while throwing her tiara at some Yoma. "I'll be fine, Darien. You look after yourself."

"Lita, can you get those Yoma on the balcony?" Sailor Jupiter looked up and sent a thunder ball at the balcony, blasting it to pieces and killing each demon on and under it. "Like that?" she asked, smiling. Seifer shook his head in disbelief.

"Raye, these men need more help." Sailor Venus said as she and Sailor Mars started to treat their injuries and fend off the small waves of Yoma that came their way. "Bless you, princesses, bless you." one of the soldiers said as Mina healed the injuries to his arm, leg and chest.

Kadajh burst through the door at the top of the tower, noticing that the roof and walls had been blasted off. Standing in the center of the...remains of the tower was Queen Beryl, holding her staff, watching him with angry eyes, a smile on her face. "Your friend should watch where she runs, you know." she said, and instantly Sailor Mercury's screams echoed through the doorway. "Damn you, witch." Kadajh growled.

Sailor Mercury had just seen light around the corner when she was grabbed from behind by three pairs of claws. She did what any fourteen year old girl would...she screamed her lungs out.


	29. The Sacrifice of the Scar

Chapter 29: The Sacrifice of the Scar

Kadajh rushed in, blades drawn, ready to kill the demons that had attacked Amy. Beryl took advantage of his turned back to throw some energy balls at him. He spun around, deflected the attacks, and ran into the stairwell.

Sailor Mercury was trying to fight off the Yoma, who were clawing her, ripping her outfit, drawing blood from her arms and chest, and she fought harder. Then she looked up, and saw Kadajh slash at the closest demon, beheading it, then plunged his swords into the gut of the second demon, then slashed out, ripping the Yoma in half. The third started to run back down the stairs, but Kadajh threw a energy dagger into the back of it's head. The demons corpse rolled down the stairs, leaving a trail of green blood in it's wake.

"You got a habit of getting into trouble." Kadajh said as he checked Amy's injuries.

Sailor Mercury nodded her head, then paused. "How do you know? You have only known me a few days." Kadajh fell silent, then rushed back up the stairs. _"That guy..."_ she thought before running after him.

Queen Beryl watched Kadajh run back out of the stairwell, and shot a large sphere of energy at him. He sliced it in half, and continued to run at her. She tightened her grip on her staff, an the fight began.

Sailor Mercury paused at the top of the stairs, and watched the battle. Kadajh leapt above Beryl and shot a blue beam of energy at her from his blade. Beryl jumped aside, rose her staff, and shot dozens of black spheres at him, which he started to swat away with his swords. One of the deflected balls flew at Amy, and she jumped out of the stairwell and stood beside the remains of the wall (think a plain stone platform with some jagged rock walls ranging from 2-5 feet in height around the platform. Remember, it once was a guard tower...and still is...in a way.) and watched at Beryl swung at Kadajh, who ducked down an knocked her staff out of her hands, and off of the tower.

Beryl then grabbed at Kadajh, who ducked and slashed at her legs. Beryl leapt backwards, and took Kadajh's Crescent sword. "Hey! That's my favorite blade!" he yelled as Beryl figured out how to hold it. "If you love it," she taunted, "then come and get it." Kadajh rushed at her and swung with both blades at her head, and she did what he least expected...she grabbed them. "What!" he said as blood poured from the cuts on her hand, then he saw it...he was wide open. She swung at his head, and he ducked, the blade catching the hood of his cloak, and it was ripped off. Beryl swung again, and he pulled his blades free, and the Crescent blade cut his cloak down the middle.

Sailor Mercury watched as the tattered remains of the cloak fell to the ground, and she saw it all. The sword sheaths on his back for the Crescent blade and the giant six-by-two sword still strapped in place. The long black hair tied back in a ponytail, reaching his thighs, and the mark: the inverted pentagram with the demon eye center. "Impossible..." she whispered.

Queen Beryl took several steps back...eyes widened in shock. She tripped over some rubble, and she landed on her ass. She struggled back to her feet, and raised the blade again, arms trembling. "You! How are you alive? Tell me! I killed you!" Koaru slowly rose to his feet, his eyes, the storm blue eyes with the black and silver ying-yang pupils, the _Yingkorogan_, glowing in the twilight of the sky. "You killed me, and I returned. I don't know how, or why, but I will use my second chance to protect those important to me." Beryl looked at Koaru, then looked past him, to Sailor Mercury, standing near the edge, looking so cute...so...helpless. It disgusted her. She looked back at Koaru, smiling. "So, you want to protect the people important to you?" She started to gather energy in her left hand, and Koaru tensed up. Beryl looked at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Then you can start right now!" she threw the energy past Koaru, who turned to watch its progress, then his blood chilled.

Sailor Mercury screamed as the energy crashed into her, and blasted her backwards into the remains of the wall, and through it. She felt the gravity take over as she plummeted down, starting the 500 foot drop to the ground.

"You Fucking BITCH!" Koaru yelled as he threw both katanas at Beryl, which struck through her arms (think...needle through thread) and she screamed in pain. Koaru ran at her, and ran up her, his hands grabbing the handles of his swords, and pulling them up and out through her shoulders (cutting her arms up through the middle like a piece of wood) and leapt off the side of the tower falling after Sailor Mercury, about 75 feet below him.

Sailor Mercury watched as Koaru flew towards her, the two katanas falling behind

him and off to the sides. "Amy! Reach!" he yelled as he neared her. She reached out, and he grabbed her hand, and pulled her close into a hug. "Now is not the time for this..." Amy said as they continued to fall. "True he said. he drew the giant sword with his right arm and struck it into the tower wall, and they came to an immediate stop with a sharp jolt. Sailor Mercury reached out and grabbed the handle of the sword, and she and Koaru hung, face to face, 350 feet above the ground. Koaru looked around, and spotted a window three feet above where the sword had struck. "Amy, can you reach that window?" he asked as he tightened his grip on the handle. Amy saw it and nodded. "I think so." (note: the blade is in the thin way, the sharp ends are out to the sides, so it is like a little balance beam) Amy started to pull herself up when middle of the blade cracked. Amy screamed as she lost her grip and fell, and Koaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to the sword handle, which she grabbed onto. "Shit...this complicates things..." Koaru said as he tried to think. The crack spread, and the sword started to tilt. Amy looked a Koaru, tears filling her eyes as she panicked. "Koaru...what do we do?" she asked, her voice shaking. Koaru only closed his eyes smiling. "Amy, _we_ don't do anything." Amy looked into his eyes, totally lost. He then leaned forward and kissed her, eyes closed. Amy closed her eyes also, and she knew, they were going to die together. "Live long, and remember, I love you." Amy's eyes snapped open just as Koaru let go of the sword, tears filling his eyes as he fell. "Nooooooo!" Amy screamed reaching with one hand for him, watching him fall, watching till the dull thud was heard as his body crashed into the ground.

Sailor Moon was breathless. She, Mina, Lita, Seifer and Darien were standing over Koaru's body, each of them speechless, not knowing what to think. The Yoma had retreated back outside the walls, but the humans were still outnumbered six-to-one. Greg had run up the tower, and now he and Sailor Mercury exited the tower. Amy looked ready to vomit or faint, and the others couldn't blame her. Sailor Moon told some soldiers to carry Koaru's body over to the rest of the dead, then she looked at everyone. "Alright," she said, "now this is personal." The others silently agreed in their own way. For Amy, it was to cry.


	30. The End of Both Armies

Chapter 30: The End of Both Armies

The Scouts had no time to rest. Beryl had healed her arms and was now ordering another attack on the Palace. Sailor Mercury looked at Koaru's curse mark, and noticed that it was glowing. "Hey you guys, what is this?" the others looked at the scar, and couldn't understand it. Darien couldn't waste time. "We have to leave. If we don't, we will not have time to prepare for the next attack." The others agreed, and they all went to help the last of the soldiers heal their wounds and get their weapons.

Queen Beryl looked at the army that remained, only eight hundred Yoma left. "Not enough..." she said, then turned and opened a small portal to the Black Moon. A shadowy image appeared in the portal. "What is it?" the figure asked, sounding irritated. "I have run low on Yoma warriors. I need the Shadow Demons." The figure's eyes glowed red, then six hundred of the demons behind vanished in a blaze of black fire. Six black demons appeared, their bodies covered in black fire, their eyes glowing red, each with a bloodlust. "Good. Now, let us destroy the castle and all the humans inside!"

The Scouts were already starting the counter attack when the remaining soldiers arrived at the breach. Greg and Seifer fought side by side, while Darien and Serena once again fought back to back. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus had gained a vantage point on a tower, and were now picking off the Yoma six by eight. Sailor Mercury was holding Koaru's katanas and was protecting the bodies of the dead, while Sailor Mars was burning dozens of Yoma with each of her attacks. "Well, we are winning!" one of the soldiers yelled as he watched the end of the demons appear. "That's weird," Sailor Jupiter said, "there were over six hundred Yoma at the end of the last battle, now there are less than two hundred...make that one hundred." she added as she struck eight more Yoma down with a Thunder Dragon. Venus nodded her head in agreement.

Queen Beryl entered the grounds, and saw that the Scouts had finished the last of her Yoma. She then saw Greg and Seifer rush at her, each ready to kill her. "Hmmm..." she smiled, "Child's play." she raised her hand, and it glowed black with dark fire, then suddenly Seifer and Greg's clothes and flesh were incinerated, leaving only their skeletons to clatter to the ground. Sailor Mercury watched from the side, and her blood chilled and her breathe caught in her chest. Beryl then turned her sights to Sailor Moon, who was facing her, Darien off to the side tending to a wounded soldier. "Die, Princess!" she yelled as she shot a beam of energy at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon screamed as the beam shot at her, then she jumped as Darien jumped in front of her, facing her. Then he tensed up and cried in pain as the beam struck him in the back. "Darien!" she screamed as he collapsed into her arms, and she looked over him, and her eyes filled with tears. The point of impact had burned a hole through his spine, and he now lay dead in her arms, blood seeping from the hole. Serena cried, tears pouring down her face.

Sailor Jupiter and Venus leapt off the tower and landed next to Sailor Mars, who was in a state of shock at the death of their friends. "Damn it, Raye, we gotta move!" Lita shouted as she grabbed Sailor Mars around the waist and pulled her towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus had already run over to Sailor Mercury and they were both already running over to Serena, who was still sobbing uncontrollably over Darien's body. The others attempted to separate Serena from the corpse, and after many struggles, managed to get her to release the body and follow them to the inside of the castle.

Beryl watched the Scouts retreat into the Palace, then turned to watch the few dozen soldiers who remained. "Shadow Yoma, have some fun." The six demons rushed in and had a blood fest as they slaughtered the soldiers like lambs. Beryl smiled and laughed, then gave the order. "Yoma! After the Scouts! Bathe in their blood!" The Yoma rushed into the Palace, and Beryl smiled.

"Is anyone in here!" Sailor Jupiter called as she and the other four ran through the Palace, searching for survivors. They burst into the throne room and saw Queen Serenity, Artemis and Luna sitting around the throne, all three looking relieved to see the Scouts alive. "Serena." Queen Serenity got up and rushed over to her daughter, embracing her, stroking her hair, tears flowing from her eyes. Luna and Artemis both rose to their feet. "Are we to retreat?" Luna asked. Serenity nodded her head. "Yes. Go now and hide. I will find you after the battle." The two bowed, then rushed out of the room.

Sailor Moon looked at her mother, wondering what was going on. "Serena, I must go and hide till I have enough energy to use the Crystal's full power. Can you buy me some time?" Sailor Moon nodded her head, and the other Scouts agreed as well. "Alright." Serenity rushed out of the room. Serena turned and faced the others. "Lets go."

The Shadow Yoma gathered outside the throne room, and then burst in with lightning speed. They found the room...empty. Then they found themselves being blasted out of the window, and facing a 50 foot drop. They got back up and saw their prey rushing out of the Palace, and they readied themselves for the battle.


	31. The Senshi's Last Stand

Chapter 31: The Senshi's Last Stand

"Let's drag this fight out, ok girls?" Sailor Moon shouted as they all rushed in, ready fight. Serena carried Darien's sword with her, and she slashed at the nearest demon, which leapt back and threw black energy spheres at her. She ducked and brought the sword up just in time to block the demon's claw from entering her face.

"Die you bitch!" Lita shouted as she swung two of Seifer's katanas at her Yoma, which clawed at the blades and blocked them. She then cut down at the demons head, and it grabbed the blades in it's palms, and Lita couldn't move the swords. "You don't listen to well, do you?"

Sailor Venus shot a barrage of Beam Smashes at the Shadow Yoma she was fighting, and it kept on dodging them. "Hold still, Damn it!" she yelled as she continued to attack.

Sailor Mars summoned a sword of fire and was attempting to behead her opponent when it slashed her across the arm and she fell down, and rolled away just as the other claw struck the ground where her head had been two seconds earlier. "Jesus, don't want to get hit by you again." she said as she regained her footing.

Sailor Mercury wielded both of Koaru's katanas and was fighting the Yoma that had attacked her with rage. She had yet to hit it, but it wasn't in any rush to get too close to her. "This is for Koaru, you devil!" she cried as she continued to slash at the demon.

Over at the pile of dead soldiers, the last Shadow Yoma had wandered over to have a little snack on the remains of a human. As it looked through the bodies, it noticed that one of them had a tattoo, which was glowing. It made the mistake of getting to close to the tattoo. The Shadow Scar erupted with energy, and the Yoma was suddenly sliced in half. Koaru got to his feet and dropped the sword he had grabbed. "Man, now that was a nap...but why does my head hurt?" he then noticed the Scouts fighting the Yoma, which were starting to push them back. Koaru looked around and saw a glave lying near him, which he grabbed and ran to help the Scouts. However, he was no help to them...in a way, he would have been better off staying dead.

Serena had finally managed to hit the Yoma that was trying to kill her, but she had paid for it. In order to cut off the demons arm, she had opened herself to a direct hit to the chest, and now the demon slashed her, and she fell backwards, Darien's sword dropping to the ground, and blood gushing from her injury. She got back to her knees, and watched as the Yoma re-attached its arm to its body. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sailor Moon cried in irritation as the demon rushed her again.

Of all the Scouts, the first to fall was Raye. She swung her flaming blade at the demons head, and it leapt up, then vanished. Sailor Mars looked around, trying to see where it went, then she felt its claw strike her back, enter it, then burst through her chest. Raye looked down and saw the five claws sticking out of her chest, dripping with her blood, then heard its breath as it bit her neck. At this moment, Princess Mars' spirit moved to the next plain, and her body dropped to the ground.

Lita fell next, her demon grabbing the blades of her swords, turning the edges to face her, then with incredible force, pushing the blades down into her neck. Princess Jupiter collapsed to the ground, slain by her own weapons.

Mina leapt back, jumped up, and kicked off of the Palace wall, soaring straight above her enemy, then let out a barrage of Beam Smashes at the Yoma, which dodged each one, then vanished from sight. The next thing Sailor Venus knew, the demon was right on top of her, and it kicked her straight down to the ground. Mina readied herself to land on her hands and knees, only to have the Yoma appear below her, holding two spears. Princess Venus had both spears impale her through her chest and neck, killing her instantly. The Shadow Yoma placed the spears on the ground, leaving Mina suspended on them.

Serena continued to fight, Darien's sword growing heavier and heavier, she couldn't swing it anymore. So she threw it at the Yoma, which caught it, and rushed in. Princess Serenity was struck through the heart with her lover's sword, and she died with tears of regret and peace in her eyes.

Sailor Mercury continued to fight, knowing that she was now the last one fighting. As she fought, she saw that the other four Yoma were coming to kill her, when she saw Koaru, alive and well, rush them with a glave, and stopping them from attacking her. She didn't bother to try and think of how he was alive, but kept focused on fighting.

Koaru thrust the glave through the first demons head, and it vanished in a flash of black fire. The other three leapt back, then attacked in formation. Koaru ducked down under the first one, placed the blade head into the ground, then climbed upside-down up the glave shaft. He then flipped forward, swinging the blade through the Yoma that made the mistake to get behind him. It vanished like the first, and the last two leapt above Koaru, ready to strike him down. Koaru simply placed the glave over his shoulders, then leapt up to them, spinning like a top. The blade sliced through both demons heads, and the pair vanished in a flash of fire. Koaru then turned to help Amy with her Yoma, and soon regretted doing so.

Amy had lost one of the katanas, and was now fighting even harder, both hands wielding the sword she held. She noticed that Koaru had defeated the four demons, then her own Yoma struck her in the chest, and she fell to the ground, her enemy standing above her.

Koaru ran to Amy, but knew that he wasn't fast enough. He therefore swung his glave around and threw it at the Yoma, blade first.

Amy saw the glave fly at her opponents back, and the Yoma saw it reflected in her eyes. It grabbed Amy by the throat, then swung her around and held her in front of it, in the path of the glave. Princess Mercury saw the glave fly at her, Koaru's shocked look, then felt the blade strike through her, pierce her back, and felt the Yoma behind her vanish in fire. She then fell to the ground, the weapon sticking through her chest, and Koaru rushed to her.

"Amy, hold on." he said as he pulled the weapon out of her. He then charged energy into his hands, ready to heal her wound. When he turned to do so, her eyes were closed, and she no longer breathing. Koaru felt the tears flow down his face, and guilt burn in his heart. "Amy... Amy. NNOOOOOOOO!" he cried as he blasted a sphere of energy at the Palace wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Queen Serenity approached him, and he hung his head. She sat next to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. Koaru pulled away, then looked at her. "Why? Why did they all die, yet I am alive? Again! I should be dead! Not them!" Queen Serenity looked into his eyes, then touched the Shadow Scar.

"You have the heart of an avenger," she said, "and when King Soul placed this curse on you, you only wanted to kill him. The Scar resurrects you each time you die, as long as it is attached to your body. It will not fade till you have achieved your goal that was set in your heart when it was placed on you." Koaru thought a moment, "So, I will continue to come back to life, until I have completely wiped out the Negaverse." Queen Serenity nodded her head. Koaru got to his feet. "How much longer do you need?" Serenity thought a moment, "About ten minutes." Koaru nodded his head again. "You got them."


	32. The End is Only the Beginning

Chapter 32: The End is Only the Beginning

Koaru knew that he was immortal, and that his carelessness had cost Amy her life, and he vowed to avenge her. He walked to Queen Beryl, who was waiting for him outside the remains of the walls. She still carried his Crescent Blade, and he wanted to get it back. He carried his katanas, a halberd and the glave. He also wore the Tritus Crystal, and he was absorbing its power, readying himself for the battle.

"So, you survived that fall?" Beryl asked as Koaru approached her. He shook his head, then with a shock wave of energy, he blasted his shirt off. He looked very impressive, since he had always worn loose clothes. Beryl now saw that his upper body was ripped, in both meanings. He sported an impressive six-pack, with muscular chest, shoulders, arms, and sides. All across this rock hard body were scars; from his torture from King Soul, the battle against the Mercury knights, the torture from King Mercury, and from all the battles he had fought in (hey, he's good, but he ain't untouchable). The Shadow Scar was glowing, spreading across his body, his eyes, the _Yingkorogan (Shadow Mirror Eyes)_, were burning with rage, and he lunged at Beryl, glave swinging like a buzz saw.

"I will kill you!" Koaru yelled as he swung at Beryl's head, and then threw the glave at her as she ducked under the attack and leapt back. Beryl caught the glave and threw it aside as Koaru slashed at her with the halberd. She jumped to the side and the giant blade cut threw the ground, making a large scar in the Moon's surface. Koaru abandoned the halberd and drew his katanas, charging them with energy as he attacked. Beryl readied her staff, charging the red gem with her own energy, then blasted it at Koaru, who cut through it and continued for her.

"Enough of this!" Queen Beryl yelled as she struck the ground and poured energy into it. Koaru slashed at her, then couldn't move his arm. He looked, and saw that the six Shadow Yoma had resurrected, and were all heading for him. "Aw shit!" he yelled as he beheaded the one next him. It vanished in a flash of black fire, then reappeared eight feet to his left, attacking once again. Kaoru continued to fend off the Yoma, and strike at Beryl, who was trying to gather energy into her staff again. "Ok, enough of this child's play!" Koaru yelled as he poured energy into his blades, each one elongating to the length of eight feet, curving into a crescent shape, and glowing a bright blue. Koaru leapt into the air, and the six Yoma followed. "Fools," he said as he readied his technique, "go to hell, and say 'hi' to Hades for me. **_Tritus Razor Shadow Twister!"_** he spun like a Beyblade (yes you read that right) and created a giant black tornado which sucked in the Yoma and sliced them to pieces. This time, they fell to the ground in bloody chunks, and didn't get back up.

Koaru landed on the ground, slightly dizzy, then turned to block Beryl's attempt to behead him with his Crescent Blade. "When will you die!" she shouted at him as she leapt back and shot a beam of energy at him. "I could ask you the same thing." Koaru replied as he dodged the attack and swung at her head with his left sword. Beryl ducked under the blade and slashed up as Koaru leapt back. He landed and swung his body so that his left arm would face forward and his right arm would face back. Only, instead of his katana appearing in front of him, only a large gush of blood appeared. He looked and saw, to his horror that Beryl had severed his left arm from his body...right at the shoulder. He was no longer protected, or powered, by the Shadow Scar.

Beryl smiled in victory, holding Koaru's left arm in her hand, savoring the sight of the last of the blood dripping from the wound, painting the ground red. "You can't win now, boy." she said as she threw the arm aside, and Koaru used the last of his power to close the wound. "Well, if I can't beat you, I'll at least take you down with me." He ran at her and slashed at her head (yes, again), and she blocked the attack with the Crescent Blade, and Koaru parleyed, knocking the Blade out of her hands, but he lost his grip and his katana was knocked away from him. Beryl then summoned Koaru's other katana from the ground, caught it, and then ran it through Koaru's chest. "Got you at last." she smiled.

Koaru stood rooted; his own sword sticking threw his chest and back. He looked straight into her eyes, feeling the _Yingkorogan_ fade from his own. He then grabbed the blade of the sword (Beryl was still holding the handle) and started to draw Beryl's power threw the sword into his body. "What? What are you doing?" Beryl panicked as he drained her energy. "I promised that...if I couldn't kill...you..." Koaru stuttered threw the blood dripping out of his mouth, "then I would take...you down...with me!" he shouted as he gathered all the energy into his right hand grabbed Beryl's throat. "Now...you bitch...we both die here…and now." he said as the energy glowed black and silver. "No, you wouldn't!" Beryl cried in fear. "I have nothing left to live for, anyway...because of you." Koaru tightened his grip on her windpipe. **_"Tritus...Twin Blade Sacrifice...Omega!"_** Koaru's body glowed pure white, then all the energy he had created an explosion that ripped his body apart, with Beryl taking the full onslaught of the explosion (well duh, she is like...two feet away).

Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis watched as the explosion shattered all the walls, buildings, and everything else within 2,000 feet of it to dust. Luna used her own power to create a shield around her and the others, shielding them from the blast. "Koaru..." she whispered as the dust started to settle. Artemis hung his head, his way of honoring the sacrifice made that day. Queen Serenity looked through the dust as it thinned, then gasped. "No...it can't be." Luna and Artemis looked up and shivered. Queen Beryl stood, barely alive, surrounded by the Six Shadow Yoma again. "Shit." Artemis said, then turned to see Serenity pull the Impearium Silver Crystal out of the silk pouch, which she carried it in. The Crystal glowed white, and Serenity closed her eyes. Luna nodded her head to Artemis. "It ends now."

Queen Beryl looked around, feeling that she had finally won the war, when she was struck from behind by the power of the Crystal. "Nooooo! I was...so close!" she screamed as the Crystal caused her body to vanish. She watched as the Six Shadow Yoma were turned into six different colored gems, which flew to Queen Serenity. "I'll kill you!" Beryl screamed as she drew a needle from her belt and charged it with energy, then threw it, piercing Serenity through the heart. Beryl smiled in triumph as the last of her body was dissolved into another dimension.

"My Queen, no!" Artemis shouted as he and Luna ran to the dieing Queen. Serenity looked at the two, then said, "I have little energy...left. The...Negaverse still exists...so the Scouts need to remain...more...then I do." Luna shook her head, and tried to heal her, but it wouldn't work. "You two...need to help the Scouts. I will...send you with them." The Crystal glowed one last time, and the fallen princesses were all surrounded by a sphere of pink light, headed down to Earth. Darien, Seifer, Greg and Glave's (it just appeared, ok!) bodies were also surrounded by the spheres and sent to Earth. From the dust around the large crater in the grounds, the remains of Koaru's body were surrounded by a sphere and also headed to Earth. Luna and Artemis' bodies then glowed, and they fell unconscious as they were sent to earth. Queen Serenity watched the spheres soar to Earth, the last planet unconquered by the Negaverse. "Good-bye...my child." Queen Serenity Moon closed her eyes, and passed on, joining her long past husband, Llander, Robin, and the other Royal families killed by the Negaverse, on the next plain of existence.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue: The New Millennium

A stray black cat roamed down an alley, ignoring the trashcans and walking to the white cat at the other end of said alley. Both cat's shared one thing, a golden crescent moon mark on their foreheads. The white cat looked at the black one, then asked, yes, asked, "Did you find her?" the black cat nodded, and the two ran threw the alley, and soon found themselves looking into an arcade. After about fifteen minutes, a teenage girl with long blonde hair tied into extremely long pigtails walked out of the arcade and started to walk down the block. As the cats watched, the girl approached a crowd of people walking in her direction. Suddenly, the girl tripped over nothing at all, and fell headlong into the crowd, taking them all down with her. Both cats continued to watch with large sweat drops on their heads. The black cat sighed, "I'll go to her, you keep looking for the rest." The black cat then took off after the girl as she crashed into another group of passers-by. The white cat sighed he walked in the opposite direction, "I did not order this life."

There you all have it! Downfall is over! I have had a few PM's about continuing it, so look for the next story: "Memories of the Dark Prince", or something like that.


End file.
